Deux styles différents, deux âmes soeurs
by Mirajane13
Summary: Mirajane Strauss est une danseuse classique. Luxus Draer est un danseur de break-danse. Ils se détestent, mais une décision du directeur de leur école de danse va tout changer. Label SPPS parce la SPPS c'est le bien ! Personnages : Mirajane S. Luxus D. Lucy H. Natsu D. Jubia L. Grey F. Erza S. Jellal F. Reby M. Gajeel R...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima et quelques idées viennent de lui.

**Rating** : K pour quelques insultes.

Univers alternatif

Ma première fic sur ce site. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle était en train d'attacher ses cheveux blancs dans un chignon compliqué quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer signe qu'elle avait un nouveau message :

« De : Lucy Heartfilia

A : Mirajane Strauss

Salut ma chérie !

Tu es prête pour notre cours de danse ? »

Mirajane, car s'était bien elle, lui écrit :

« De : Mirajane Strauss

A : Lucy Heartfilia

Oui. On se retrouve près de l'école. »

Une seconde plus tard, la jeune fille eu la confirmation de son amie. Elle s'habilla avec un collant noir sans-pied, un shorty noir et un t-shirt large. Puis, elle se mit un peu de mascara noir et un trait d'eye-liner sur ces yeux cyans. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la porte en criant au passage « au revoir ! » à son frère Elfman et à sa sœur Lisanna.

Alors que la blanche était en route pour Fairy Tail, son école de danse, un garçon avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair l'interpella.

-Salut Mira ! Alors, prête à enfiler ton tutu et à faire des tours avec les bras au-dessus de la tête ? lui dit le blond en mimant ses paroles de gestes.

-Ferme-la Luxus ! De toute façon tu n'y connais rien, la danse classique est un art et un sport. Ce n'est pas comme ta danse de sauvage et de racailles. répliqua Mira.

-« Ma danse de sauvage et de racailles », je m'en souviendrai de celle-là. Et tu me le payeras ! la menaça Luxus.

-Ouh lala ! répondit ironiquement Mira. Qu'est ce que j'ai peur !

Luxus grogna et se dirigea vers l'école de danse suivit de près par Mira. En poussant les portes de Fairy Tail, Luxus se dirigea vers les garçons de sa bande.

-Je ne savais pas que tu trainais avec Mirajane ? lui dit un garçon aux cheveux roses. Tu me l'avais caché ?

Luxus sourit et répondit avec un sourire :

-T'inquiètes Natsu, c'est elle qui me colle tout le temps.

-Elle doit être raide dingue de toi ! renchérit un gars avec une cicatrice rouge sur l'œil droit.

-Oui, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi Jellal. lui répondit son ami. Strauss doit être raide dingue de moi pour me suivre comme un petit chien.

Toute la bande rigola à la remarque du blond.

Voyant qu'on parlait d'elle, Mira se retourna et répondit :

-Je t'ai entendu Draer !

-Mais c'était le but… Chérie ! la taquina le leader de la bande.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! dit-elle en accentuant tout les mots.

-A tes ordres… Chéri ! dit-il arrogamment.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça les amoureux, mais il faudrait se dépêcher sinon Gildarts va encore nous gueuler dessus. leurs fit remarquer un brun torce nu.

-Tes vêtements Grey. soupira un métalleux.

Sur cette dernière phrase de Gajeel, les garçons entrèrent dans une salle de danse pour leurs cours de break-danse. Luxus resta un peu en arrière et fit un clin d'œil à Mirajane. Celle-ci se surprit à rougir, la blanche reprit vite ses esprits et se dirigea vers ses amies.

-Bonjour les filles ! les salua Mira en les embrassant chacune leur tour.

-Tu vas bien ? lui demanda une blonde.

-Oui, merci Lucy. lui sourit la blanche.

-Juste pour savoir Mira, mais que faisais-tu avec Draer ? la questionna une petite bleue avec des lunettes.

La concerné soupira et répondit en haussant les épaules :

-Oh rien, comme d'habitude, il m'a énervé et je lui ai répondu.

-Jubia trouve que les garçons sont vraiment énervants. remarqua une autre bleue plus grande que la première.

-Tu as tout à fait raison Jubia. Ils nous embêtent depuis bien longtemps maintenant mais la meilleure façon à toujours était de les ignorer et elle restera toujours la meilleure. la rassura Lucy.

-Moi, je trouve que Luxus essaye de se rapprocher de notre Mira, dit une magnifique rousse, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Oui, maintenant que tu le dis Erza, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte plus tôt mais Luxus te taquine plus qu'avant Mira ? répondit Reby.

-Non, ne dis pas ça Reby, ça pourrait me porter malheur… se désola son amie.

-Tu imagines si Luxus et Mira se mettent ensemble, ça fera un couple…

Mirajane coupa Lucy dans son élan et cria :

-Ca ne va pas la tête ! Moi, avec ce mec ! T'as fumé quoi ce matin ?

-Eh ! Doucement Mira, Lucy disait ça pour rigoler ! la calma Erza.

-Oh ! Désolé Luce, je me suis emportée. s'excusa la concernée.

Lucy la prit dans ses bras et la rassura ne lui disant que ce n'était pas grave.

-Heu, les filles, il faut qu'on se dépêche sinon Lucky ne vas pas être contente. les informa Reby.

Les filles acquiescèrent et poussèrent la porte de leurs vestiaires pour aller se changer.

* * *

Un p'tit avis ?


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre !

* * *

Dans une chambre améthyste, noire et blanche, cinq filles dormaient paisiblement. Une blanche avec un mini-short noir et un t-shirt large avec une petite tête de mort dessus, sans doute la propriétaire de la chambre, était allongée à côté d'une blonde en chemise de nuit rose pâle parsemée d'étoiles dorées. Un peu plus loin, dormait une rousse habillée d'un pyjama décoré d'épées rouges et grises claires. Deux bleues étaient collées l'une contre l'autre, la plus petite portait un t-shirt orange trop grand pour elle et un shorty bleu clair, la plus grande quand à elle était vêtue d'une nuisette blanche et bleu marine.

Une désagréable sonnerie de réveil troubla le sommeil des filles.

-Ta gueule ! fit Mirajane en envoyant l'objet de sa colère rencontré le mur de sa chambre.

-Foutu réveil ! grogna Erza.

-On ne peut vraiment pas dormir tranquille ! renchérit Lucy.

-Où sont mes lunettes ? questionna Reby en tâtonnant autour d'elle à la recherche desdites lunettes.

-Ici, lui indiqua Jubia, tiens.

Reby la remercia et mit ses lunettes aillées rouges sur son nez.

Pendant ce temps, Mira s'était levée du lit et s'était dirigée vers son réveil écrasé contre le mur, elle regarda l'heure et l'annonça à ses amies :

-Les filles, il est sept heures.

Les jeunes filles ne réagirent pas tout de suite à ce que venait de dire Mira… Quelque secondes plus tard, un grand cri retenti :

-Ah ! On a cours dans moins d'une heure et on n'est toujours pas prête ! s'écria Lucy en sautant sur ses affaires et en commençant à s'habiller.

Ses amies firent de même. Quand elles sortirent de la chambre de la blanche, elles étaient prêtes.

Au lycée Mavis Vermillion, les élèves devaient porter un uniforme mais ils avaient le droit de choisir la couleur. C'est pourquoi, Mira portait une chemise blanche avec l'emblème de leur lycée dessus et une mini-jupe d'un sombre violet, elle possédait aussi des ballerines noires. Lucy avait le même uniforme mais de couleur rose, celui d'Erza était rouge comme ses cheveux, Reby en avait un orangé et Jubia un bleu océan. Pour la coiffure, la blonde avait une petite couette attachée par un nœud de la même couleur que sa jupe, la blanche avait une longue tresse qui lui arrivait aux fesses. La grande bleue était coiffée en chignon compliqué, l'autre portait un bandeau orange qui lui faisait un sorte de petite couronne. Quand à la rousse, elle préférait laisser sa magnifique chevelure écarlate ondulée dans son dos.

Elles entrèrent dans la petite cuisine rouge et argent et y trouvèrent le frère et la sœur de Mirajane, ils étaient tous les deux prêts pour aller au lycée. Les deux étaient en seconde car la plus jeune avait sauté une classe.

-Tu es encore en retard Nee-chan. soupira le sosie au cheveux courts de Mirajane.

-Lisanna ! la disputa sa sœur, tu n'aurais pas pu nous réveiller plus tôt au lieu d'attendre.

-Ca n'aurait pas était drôle sinon ! répondit Lisanna avec un regard que toutes les amies de Mira puisque c'était exactement le même.

Mirajane grogna à l'encontre de sa sœur et invita ses amies à venir s'installer à table pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

-Nee-chan ! Dépêche-toi ! C'est ça être un homme ! lui dit son frère Elfman.

-Elfman… Je suis une fille ! fit Mira en mettant sa main devant ses yeux d'un air désolé par l'attitude de son frère.

Erza interrompit la dispute de la famille Strauss et ordonna aux plus jeunes de partirent vers le lycée pour ne pas arriver en retard.

-Oui, tu as raison. approuva Lisanna. Viens Elfman ! Sinon on va arriver en retard et on sera collé par Makarof.

Elfman approuva, le petit frère et la petite sœur dirent « au revoir » aux filles et sortirent de la maison.

-Enfin seules… soupira Mira.

-Oui, ta sœur est aussi machiavélique que toi. renchérit Lucy.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais nous devrions nous dépêcher nous aussi, parce que la colle ça va être pour nous si on arrive en retard. les informa Reby.

Les cinq filles mangèrent leur petit-déjeuner et partirent en courant de la maison des Strauss.

Elles se mirent à courir comme des folles en direction de leur lycée, arrivées devant l'immense bâtisse en forme de château où se dressait fièrement l'emblème de Fairy Tail et du lycée Mavis Vermillion blanc sur un fond orange (et oui, le lycée Mavis Vermillion possédait l'école de dance Fairy Tail, d'ailleurs, le directeur du lycée était le même que celui de l'école).

Le C.P.E Wakaba les interpella, comme à son habitude, il fumait la pipe et avait une coiffure en forme de banane.

-Eh bien les filles, ce n'est pas souvent que vous arrivez en retard. Je ne vais pas vous envoyer chez le directeur pour cette fois-ci mais au prochain retard vous êtes collées. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Oui monsieur Wakaba. répondirent les filles au garde à vous.

-Dépêchez vous d'aller en classe, je ne suis pas sûr que votre prof aurat ma clémence.

Les filles n'hésitèrent pas une seconde et filèrent vers leur cours. Elles parcoururent de longs couloirs dorés et arrivèrent enfin devant leur classe. La rousse qui était délégué de classe frappa à la porte et elles entendirent la voix de leur professeur de maths Samuel. Erza poussa la porte et toute la classe se retourna vers les nouvelles arrivées.

-Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlett, Lucy Heartfilia, Jubia Lokser et Reby Macgarden vous êtes en retard. leurs dit Samuel.

Toute la classe chuchotait sur les filles, c'était tout à fait normal car s'était la première fois qu'elles arrivaient en retard dans l'année.

Les cinq filles formaient une bande, elles étaient belles, intelligentes et avaient tous pour elles. Dans leur classe, il y avait deux bandes importantes, celle des filles et celle des garçons.

Cette bande comportait cinq garçons : Luxus Draer était le petit fils du directeur, il était blond avec des yeux verts électriques et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair barrant l'un d'eux. Jellal Fernandez avait des cheveux bleus et un étrange tatouage rouge sang sur son œil droit. Natsu Dragnir avait des cheveux naturellement roses, des yeux onyx et une écharpe crocodile blanche et noire qu'il portait tout le temps. Grey Fullbuster, un brun qui possédait un collier argent en forme de croix et qui avait la manie de se déshabiller dans n'importe qu'elle situation. Gajeel Redfox était un métalleux brun aux yeux rouges.

C'était ses mêmes garçons qui faisaient du break dance à Fairy Tail, les jeunes filles les détestaient.

-Vous pouvez reprendre vos places respectives et que je n'ai rien à vous reprochez pendant ce cours. les menaça le prof de maths.

-Merci Monsieur Samuel. dirent les filles.

Mira se mit à côté d'Erza, Lucy à côté de Reby et Jubia à côté de Kana qui était une autre de leur amie.

Le cours reprit normalement, entre deux équations Mirajane somnolait et Erza devait la secouer pour ne pas qu'elle s'endorme complètement. La fin des cours sonna enfin comme une libération pour tout le monde, les cours de Samuel était compliqué même pour Reby qui était la plus intelligente de la bande.

Le groupe sortit de la classe et se dirigea vers la grande cour ouverte du lycée, Mavis Vermillion possédait une grande cour ouverte et une plus petite fermée en cas de mauvais temps. Elles s'installèrent sur leur banc préféré, au soleil. Lucy pris ses aises et se mit en face du soleil de sorte à bronzer, Erza et Reby firent de même. Quand à Mira et Jubia elle s'assirent sur le dos du banc.

-Vous avez compris quelque chose au cours de Sami ? questionna Lucy.

-Non, comme d'habitude quoi. lui répondit Mira.

-Dis Reby, tu pourras nous aider ? demanda Erza.

-Oui ! Tu pourras nous aider ? la supplia presque Jubia.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, je vous aiderez. les rassura Reby.

Mirajane sourit mais son sourire fut de courte durée car elle vit la bande des dragueurs arrivait :

-Attention, voilà les mecs !

Luxus avait très bien vu l'ainée des Strauss le fixait.

-Bah alors Mira, tu ne serais pas amoureuse de moi par hasard ? dit Luxus à la blanche avec un air charmeur.

-Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités ! lui répondit cinglante la concernée.

-Ouh ! La rebelle sort ses griffes, fit Luxus en faisant semblant de trembler, j'ai peur !

Natsu rigola et flatta son ami :

-Bien joué !

-Ferme ta gueule Pinky ! ordonna Lucy mécontente, on t'a pas sonné !

« Pinky » se retourna vers la blonde et lui dit :

-Cool Blondie, faut pas t'énerver !

-C'est difficile de ne pas s'énerver quand on voit vos sales têtes de beaux gosses trop sûrs d'eux. rétorqua la bleue à lunettes.

-Eh bin, il faut apprendre à ce contenir Crevette, dit un métalleux, surtout quand on est si petite.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, les deux bandes commencèrent à s'insulter de tous les noms, ils en seraient venus aux mains si un pion n'était pas intervenu.

-Dans le bureau du directeur ! Tous ! cria-t-il.

Sur le chemin qui menait au bureau du directeur, les deux bandes continuèrent à se lancer des regards noirs.

-Installez-vous là ! Et ne bougez plus ! leurs ordonna leur « geôlier ».

Le pion les avez conduit dans le bureau de Makarof. Cette pièce était immense et poussiéreuse, elle comportait une bibliothèque privée remplie de livres de toutes sortes. Les couleurs des murs étaient chaleureuses. Sur le bureau, il y avait plein de bibelots de différents styles et époques.

Les élèves se retournèrent en entendant la porte grincer. Le directeur Makarof entra, une ride barrait son front déjà âgé. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir et blanc avec au-dessus du cœur l'emblème du lycée et de l'école de danse.

-Mes enfants… J'étais désolé en apprenant que vous vous étiez battus. soupira Makarof.

-Mais… On ne s'est pas battus ! cria indignée Mirajane.

-Mademoiselle Strauss ! Je vous demanderez de ne pas me couper dans mon discours. la sermonna le directeur. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi, jeunes filles, vous vous trouvez dans mon bureau, la bande de mon petit-fils je ne suis pas surpris. Mais vous ?

Erza décida de prendre la parole devant le silence de ses amies :

-Monsieur, les garçons sont venus vers nous et on commençait à nous embêter, nous n'avons fait que nous défendre.

-« nous n'avons fait que nous défendre », fit Jellal imitant Erza en prenant une voix de petite fille trop gâtée, quel culot de dire ça !

Jubia prit la défense de son amie en tirant la langue à Jellal.

- Tu en es réduit à tirer la langue, remarqua Grey torce nu, tu es tombée bien bas Jubia.

-Jubia préfère tomber bien bas que de te ressembler sale pervers ! contra la bleue.

-Ca suffit ! tonna Makarof en colère, puisque vous n'êtes pas assez mature pour arrêter de vous disputer. Je vais vous punir jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-Oh non ! S'il vous plaît monsieur. plaida Reby. Ne nous punissez pas, punissez les garçons si ça vous chante mais pas nous. Nous ne sommes pour rien dans cette affaire.

-Ca ne sert à rien de plaider, expliqua Luxus, quand mon grand-père a une idée, rien de peut l'arrêter.

Makarof reprit la parole :

-A ce que je sais, vous faites tous de la danse.

Les élèves acquièrent du chef avec un air résigné sur le visage.

-Bien, reprit le directeur, votre punition sera… De faire un gala de danse ensemble, de mélanger danse classique et break dance. Vous aurez des cours en commun et vous devrez danser en couple.

Mirajane était horrifiée de la punition tout comme ses amies. Elle perdit toute politesse.

-Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça ! On a toujours eu des comportements exemplaires et on continuera !

-Ca j'en suis certain mais cette punition ne vous fera pas de mal. la rassura Makarof. Maintenant repartez dans votre classe.

Les filles autant que les garçons obéirent. Erza regarda l'autre bande d'un regard mauvais.

-Tout ça, c'est de votre faute !

-On est tous dans le même bateau je te signale, l'informa le tatoué, alors calme toi et respire.

-C'est sûr ! renchérit le rose, sachant qu'on va être dans le même cours de danse jusqu'à la fin de l'année, on pourrait devenir amis et faire la paix.

Lucy le regarda de travers et rigola :

-Nous ? Etre amis ? Tu rigoles ?

-Je ne pense pas que Natsu rigolait, dit très sérieusement le blond, et on pourrait être plus qu'amis, on doit être en couple pour le gala.

-Je sais ce que tu veux Luxus, lui répondit Mira, et toi et tes potes vous ne l'aurez jamais. Moi et les filles nous ne sommes pas intéressées.

-Faut pas croire, c'est pas pour rien qu'on nous surnomme « les dragueurs » ! dit le brun avec un sourire charmeur.

-Allez les filles, on se barre ! Ca commence à devenir bizarre. les entraina Jubia.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne vous lâchera pas et vous serez à nous avant le gala ! leurs cria le métalleux.

-Bonne chance les gars ! On n'est pas faciles ! les nargua Reby.

La journée passa très vite après cette punition.

Maintenant, les cours de danse risquait de ne pas être de tout repos.

* * *

Une p'tite trace de votre passage.


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième chapitre, bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES : **Merci beaucoup ^^**  
**

* * *

Dans le plus grand studio de danse de l'école de Fairy Tail, la décoration était classique, un des murs était recouvert d'un immense miroir sur lequel était posée une barre de classique et le parquet était fabriqué dans un matériau spécial pour éviter aux danseurs de glisser. Les lycéens rassemblés ici devaient créer un gala en compagnie de leurs professeurs respectifs.

Les filles étaient toutes vêtues d'un collant noir sans pied et d'un shorty noir. Erza portait un t-shirt large avec une bouche rouge dessinée dessus. Reby était vêtue, elle aussi, d'un t-shirt large orange et bleu clair. Mirajane était habillée d'un débardeur noir moulant tout comme Lucy sauf que celui de la blonde était rose fushia. Jubia avait un chemisier à carreaux bleu roi. Pour la coiffure, il était écrit dans le règlement de l'école que les danseuses classiques devaient être coiffées en chignon haut ou bas.

Les garçons, eux, étaient bien habillés ce qui étonna les filles. Luxus portait un débardeur rouge qui mettait parfaitement ces abdominaux en valeur et un jean slim noir. Natsu était vêtu d'un gilet sans manches rouges à bordures dorées, d'un pantalon blanc un peu bouffant lui arrivant au genou et de son écharpe fétiche. Grey était torse nu avec un pantalon gris foncé dont dépassées des brettelles noires. Jellal avait une chemise ouverte blanche et rouge carmin et un baggy bleu foncé. Gajeel était habillé d'un sweet à capuche noir et d'un pantalon de survêtement tout aussi noir que son haut. Ils portaient tous sur la tête des casquettes de différentes couleurs.

Tout ce beau monde parlait à tort et à travers.

-Les enfants ! S'il vous plaît ! leurs demanda Lucky, un peu de silence !

Les filles comme les garçons arrêtèrent de parler et se tournèrent vers leurs professeurs de danse.

-Les jeunes, commença Gildarts, comme vous le savez, vous êtes punis…

Luxus coupa son prof et répondit ironiquement :

-Non, sans blague ! Comme si on ne le savait pas !

-C'est vrai ça ! renchérit Natsu, ce n'est pas nous qui aurions eu l'idée de danser avec ces filles. dit-il en pointant du doigt Mirajane et ses amies.

-Ca c'est sûr, vous êtes tellement bêtes que vous n'auriez jamais eu l'idée ! leurs sortit Mira.

-Stop ! cria Lucky qui commençait à trouver le temps long à cause des disputes des adolescents.

Les deux clans se calmèrent mais continuèrent à se lancer des regards noirs.

-Bon, le dernier cours où l'on vous a vu séparément, nous vous avons distribué des rôles, leurs expliqua Gildarts, les élèves de mademoiselle Lucky devaient écrire le scénario du gala et les miens avaient à choisir leur partenaire. Les filles vous avez la parole.

Erza se chargea de parler :

-Alors, nous avons décidé de faire un gala sur le thème des pouvoirs magiques, nous allons devoir danser un pouvoir. Moi et les filles, on s'est chargées de la distribution des pouvoirs.

Lucy continua en montrant du doigt les concernés :

-Donc, Mira devra incarner l'âme de Satan Reby l'écriture et les mots Erza le chevalier, les armures Jubia l'eau et moi les étoiles et les constellations.

En se retournant vers les garçons, Reby prit la parole :

-Quand à vous, on vous à choisit un thème commun.

Les danseurs levèrent un sourcil de surprise :

-Comment ça « un thème commun » ? On est assez fort pour en avoir un chacun. grogna un brun torce nu.

La petite bleue, mécontente que Grey lui ait coupé la parole, répondit :

-Mais ! Laisse-moi finir. Je disais qu'on vous a choisit un thème commun… Le pouvoir des fleurs et des licornes.

Les garçons étaient scotchés sur place et avaient la bouche ouverte. Les filles, elles, étaient écroulées par terre et rigolaient en se tenant les côtes.

-Ha ha ha ! Vous auriez vu vos têtes ! C'était trop drôle ! souriait Lucy.

-Oui ! C'était tordant ! renchérit Jubia.

Gajeel avait repris ses esprits avant ses camarades.

-Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Vous êtes malades ! leurs cria-t-il dessus. Changez tout de suite nos rôles !

-T'inquiète pas, c'était une blague ! le rassura Mira. On ne vous aurez jamais mis ces rôles.

-Elle a raison. Voici vos vrais rôles. dit Lucy qui avait encore du mal à ne pas éclater de rire en repensant aux têtes des garçons. Luxus sera la foudre Natsu le feu Grey la glace Gajeel le métal, l'acier et Jellal les corps célestes, les météorites et les trous noirs. Et voilà pour la distribution, à vous maintenant.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! chuchota le rosé.

-Tu as dit quelque chose ? lui demanda Erza.

Natsu secoua la tête en signe de négation, mais dès qu'Erza eu le dos tourné, il lui fit des grimaces. La plus grande des bleue avait remarqué son petit manège et le mit en garde :

-Vous savez, vous avez de la chance que nous soyons obligées de travailler avec vous. C'est à cause de ça que nous sommes gentilles.

-C'est pourquoi nous laissons passer toutes vos moqueries et vos insultes. renchérit la petite bleue à lunettes qui elle aussi avait tout vu.

-Me fait pas rire ! rigola Luxus. Parce que pour toi nous rabaisser toutes les minutes c'est être gentille ? Par exemple : ce matin, en venant à l'école, Mirajane était pire que d'habitude ! se plaignit t-il.

En entendant ces paroles, la concernée répondit, innocemment :

-Ah bon ? C'est bizarre, j'avais cru être gentille pourtant.

On aurait presque vu des ailes d'ange dans son dos et une auréole sur sa tête.

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! Quand on est une langue de vipère, on ne sait pas être agréable avec son entourage ! dit le blond avec hargne. Et vous les filles, vous êtes pire que des langues de vipère, vous êtes des serpents réincarnés dans des corps d'adolescentes pourtant très mignonnes !

Pendant ce monologue, Mira et ses amies avaient ouvert grand les yeux.

-Com… Comment ? Tu viens de dire quoi qu'on « était des vipères » ? dit Lucy, tellement stupéfaite qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué le compliment du blond à la cicatrice.

-Oui, c'est ça, tu veux que Luxus répète peut-être ? répondit arrogamment Jellal.

-Ou tu préfère qu'on te fasse un dessin ? renchérit Natsu. Sachant que t'es blonde ça doit être compliqué pour ton niveau d'intelligence diminué.

Levy et Jubia durent se mettre à deux pour retenir une Lucy énervée qui voulait frapper l'imprudent. Mirajane avait réussi à garder à peu près son calme et répondit avec du fiel dans la voix:

-Et c'est avec ces manières que vous avez l'intention d'être nos petits copains. Vous êtes mal barré les gars !

Après cette réplique bien placée de la blanche, les garçons la regardèrent un moment et l'un d'eux prit la parole :

-T'inquiètes ma belle, on vous aura un jour ou l'autre.

Les filles allaient répondre quand, soudain une voix puissante retentie :

-Maintenant, vous allez vous calmer ! Vous n'allez jamais réussir à travailler ensemble !

Tous les visages des élèves se tournèrent vers le professeur de break dance en colère.

-Vous m'énervez ! poursuivit Gildarts. Puisque vous ne pouvez pas vous entendre, mademoiselle Lucky fera les duos.

-Merci. répondit le professeur de danse classique. Bon, Makarof nous avait prévenu de vos disputes. C'est pourquoi, il nous avait demandé de prévoir un gala de secours. Pour la distribution et l'histoire, c'est bon. Mais pour les duos nous allons devoir le faire sachant que vous ne pouvez pas vous parler.

Les deux bandes hochèrent la tête avec résignation.

-Dès que votre nom sera appelé, vous devrez vous placer à côté de votre partenaire. C'est compris ? leurs demanda Lucky.

-Oui mademoiselle ! répondirent en cœur les lycéens.

-Bien, commençons ! Mirajane Strauss tu iras avec Luxus Draer.

En entendant cela, Mira ouvrit ses beaux yeux cyans et se tourna vers Luxus qui lui envoya un sourire charmeur.

-Allez, va rejoindre ton partenaire ! lui ordonna Lucky.

La blanche s'exécuta avec répulsion sous le regard amusé du jeune homme à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Continuons ! Erza Scarlett avec Jellal Fernandez. Jubia Lokser sera la partenaire de Grey Fullbuster et Reby Macgarden la partenaire de Gajeel Redfox. Lucy Heartfilia ira avec Natsu Dragneel.

Les filles se regardèrent et se dirigèrent, très lentement, vers leur duo respectif.

-Maintenant que tout est au point, vous allez pouvoir commencer à créer vos chorégraphies. leurs expliqua Gildarts. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes en couple et donc amoureux.

Sous les ordres de leurs professeurs, les lycéens commencèrent à s'entrainer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les adultes demandèrent aux élèves de se regrouper au milieu de la salle.

-Comme vous avez un peu commencé à faire vos chorégraphies, nous avons décidé, moi et mademoiselle Lucky, que vous devriez nous montrer ce que vous avez fait. dit Gildarts. Un duo volontaire ?

Sans prendre l'avis de sa partenaire, une main se leva.

-Nous m'sieur ! Nous !

-Quoi ? s'exclama une jeune fille. Mais pourquoi tu as levé la main Luxus ?

-Calme-toi, c'est rien. lui répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mirajane se retint de ne pas frapper le jeune homme assis à côté d'elle. Gildarts leurs fit un signe d'encouragement. Le blond se leva et tendit la main à la blanche pour l'aider à se relever. Le professeur de danse classique mit la musique et les deux adolescents commencèrent à danser.

Mira était étonnée, elle était en train de danser avec son pire ennemi et elle trouvait qu'il se débrouillait bien. Le concerné avait remarqué le regard absent de sa partenaire et il lui fit remarquer :

-Qu'est-ce-que tu as chérie ?

Mirajane reprit ses esprits et vit que Luxus la regardait avec un air interrogateur sur le visage, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il l'avait appelé « chérie ».

-Je… Oh pardon…

Le blond sourit en voyant l'air perdu de sa camarade.

-Alors, moi et ma « danse de sauvage et de racaille » on aurait cloué le bec à Mirajane Strauss. C'est une première !

La blanche ne répliqua pas mais donna une frappe amicale à Luxus.

Après cette danse, le prof de break dance demanda aux autres groupes de faire de même.

La première fille qui était passée ne comprenait pas ses émotions, maintenant, elle était timide dès que le blond à la cicatrice la regardait avec son sourire irrésistible.

Quand le cour de danse fut fini, les deux bandes se séparèrent. Les filles allèrent de leur côté et les garçons firent de même.

A un moment, en voyant que les danseurs n'étaient plus à portée de voix, Mira arrêta ses amies.

-Les filles, je crois que je suis malade… commença Mirajane. Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

A cet aveu, les lycéennes regardèrent leur amie sans comprendre. Après quelque secondes de réflexion, la rousse prit la parole :

-Mira, tu ne veux pas qu'on parle de ça ailleurs. Je veux die si tu as tes règles…

Elle fut interrompue par une Levy plus timide que d'habitude :

-Heu… Erza… Je ne suis pas sûre que Mira-chan parle de ça…

-Tu veux qu'elle parle de quoi d'autre ? dit son amie étonnée.

Lucy qui avait remarqué que la discussion prenait une tournure étrange coupa la jeune fille :

-Stop ! Les amies, on est toutes fatiguées, alors je propose qu'on fasse une soirée pyjama chez moi en fin de semaine et on pourra parler de tout ça. D'accord ?

Les filles acquièrent de la tête et partirent chacune de leurs côtés.

Quand elle fut seule, la blanche se mit à courir de toutes ses forces pour arriver chez elle, essoufflée. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour réfléchir calmement aux évènements récents, finalement, elle s'endormit épuisée.

* * *

Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir aux auteurs ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, hey, hey !

Le chapitre 4 !

Je remercie celles qui me commentent jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je pense que ce sont des filles...

D'ailleurs, voici les réponses aux reviews :

**Yaya-chwan** : Merci pour tous ces beaux reviews ! En fait, pour répondre à ta (presque) question : oui, les garçons aussi tomberont amoureux des danseuses. Mais, sachant que j'ai posté les chapitres jusqu'au 8 sur un autre site, je ne me souviens pas forcément de tous ^^' Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes !

** MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES** : Merci !

** Yuzue** : Merci aussi !

**Riza-Mustang-Chan** : J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

**La vague folle** : Ne t'inquiètes pas, la suite va arriver beaucoup plus vite que prévu, en fait, je vais rattraper mon retard. Je t'explique : j'ai déjà posté cette fic (jusqu'au chapitre 8) sur un autre site, alors, je vais posté très rapidement la suite (ça se trouve, j'aurai posté jusqu'au chapitre 8 ici avant la fin de la semaine prochaine ^^) Et, sachant que j'ai eu d'autres com's sur l'autre site, bah, je pense que je me suis améliorée ^^ enfin tu verras bien. Les persos sont un peu OOC, je le confirme.

* * *

Cinq adolescentes se trouvaient dans une sorte de salon aménagé pour une soirée entre filles. Les rideaux des fenêtres étaient tirés pour plus de discrétion, des matelas étaient disposés par terre et des coussins de toutes les couleurs et de tous les motifs jonchaient le parquet en bois. Les jeunes filles étaient toutes en pyjama sauf Mira qui portait une nuisette aussi blanche que ses cheveux de neige avec de la dentelle noir au niveau du col.

La petite bande avait attendu toute la semaine cette soirée, les lycéennes allaient pouvoir se lâcher et dire tous ce qu'elles avaient sur le cœur.

Soudain, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentie.

-Ah ! s'exclama la blonde. Ce sont les pizzas qui sont arrivées.

-Cool ! Je commençais à avoir faim. dit la petite bleue qui avait relevé le nez de son livre en entendant le mot « pizza ».

-Jubia croyait que Reby ne s'intéressait qu'aux livres. renchérit une fille aux yeux bleues foncés avec un air étonné sur son beau visage.

-Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, la rassura la rousse en posant son bras sur l'épaule de son amie, Reby a besoin d'énergie pour lire autant de bouquins.

La concernée tira sa petite langue à une Erza morte de rire.

-Et voilà, annonça Lucy en arrivant avec leur repas dans les bras.

Les regards des filles se mirent à briller à la vue de la nourriture. Mirajane sourit d'un air taquin à l'intention de son amie aux magnifiques cheveux rouges.

-A ce que je vois, il n'y a pas que Reby qui a une faim de loup.

A ces mots, Erza prit un coussin rose qui était à côté d'elle et le lança sur la blanche. En se recevant le projectile, la jeune fille se retourna vers son possesseur avec un regard meurtrier mais un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu vas payer pour m'avoir balancé un coussin en pleine figure !

Et elle sauta sur la rousse qui fut surprise par sa réaction. A ce moment, Lucy empoigna un autre coussin qui trainait par là et se jeta dans la mêlée.

-Bataille de polochons ! cria-t-elle.

Les filles restantes suivirent son exemple et une incroyable bataille de polochons éclata dans la pièce. A la fin, la joyeuse bande était étalée par terre, avec un sourire béat sur leur beau visage. Jubia se leva et dit :

-Jubia croit qu'il faut ranger avant de manger.

Erza releva la tête et découvrit le champ de bataille, les meubles n'étaient plus à leur place et des oreillers recouvraient la pièce dans un fouillis coloré et désordonné.

-Ah oui… Comme même… On dirait qu'une tornade est passée par là.

-Une tornade rousse, oui. renchérit une voix moqueuse.

La lycéenne se retourna vers le son de la voix et découvrit une Mira avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Moi, j'aurais dit cinq tornades : une rousse, une blonde, une blanche et deux bleues. sourit leur amie à lunettes.

A cette remarque, toutes les filles éclatèrent de rire.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait qu'on range si on veut avoir une chance de manger chaud.

Les amies acquièrent aux paroles de Lucy.

Après ça, tout le salon était en ordre et les jeunes filles, épuisées, mangèrent leur part de pizza bien méritées. Le repas fini, les lycéennes rassasiées allèrent mettre leur assiette dans la petite cuisine de leur hôte. Elles s'installèrent sur leur matelas respectifs, éteignirent la lumière et commencèrent à discuter de leur semaine.

-Alors, par qui on commence ? s'impatienta Reby qui voulait connaitre les secrets de ses amies.

-Mirajane ! s'écria Erza. Car elle avait quelque chose à nous dire. N'est-ce pas Mira ?

La jeune fille baissa tristement ses yeux cyans et parla avec une petite voix qu'on ne lui connaissait pas :

-C'est vrai, tu as tout à fait raison. Comme vous le savez toutes, ça a débuté pendant notre premier cours de danse avec les garçons.

Ses amies hochèrent la tête à l'entente de cet épisode.

-Bien, continua Mira, mais l'histoire c'est empirée il y a quelque jours.

Flash back :

La fratrie Strauss attendait leurs amis respectifs devant le portail du lycée Mavis Vermillion. Ils étaient tous en uniforme, Lisanna en rose pâle et Elfman en bleu marine.

La benjamine aperçut Wendy, son amie aux cheveux bleus foncés coiffés en couette haute et elle partit la rejoindre en faisant un signe de la main à ses aînés. Le cadet ayant vu ses copains Jet et Droy se dirigea vers eux en n'oubliant pas de dire « au revoir » à sa grande soeur. Ladite grande soeur se retrouva donc toute seule à attendre Erza, Lucy et Reby qui devaient arriver ensemble. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas ses amies qu'elle vit en premier mais le petit-fils du directeur tout seul cette fois-ci.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Draer ? soupira la blanche.

-Mais rien. se défendit le concerné. Pourquoi, dès que je m'approche, il faut que tu te braques ?

Mirajane ne répondit pas à la question du jeune homme et reposa la sienne avec plus de sérieux :

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Réponds-moi, bordel ! s'écria-t-il en colère.

Mira ne l'écouta pas et posa une autre question :

-Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur moi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

L'adolescent à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair répondit avec un air menaçant :

-Rien, tu ne m'a rien fait Strauss…

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? cria la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs nacrés avec un air fatigué sur son visage.

Le blond s'approcha de la lycéenne et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Parce que je te veux et je ferais tout pour que tu sois à moi et rien qu'à moi !

Sur ces derniers mots, Luxus s'en alla laissant une Mira clouée sur place par cet aveu. Elle avait peur, peur des mots du garçon et des conséquences que ça allait avoir sur elle.

Elle fut secouée par ses amies, inquiètes de son état, qui étaient arrivées entre temps.

-He ho ! Miraaa ! lui dit la petite bleue habillée en orange en lui passant la main devant les yeux. Réveilles toi !

La blanche secoua sa tête quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et se tourna vers ses amies.

-Ca va ? lui demanda la déléguée de classe.

-Jubia trouve que tu as une petite mine. renchérit la lycéenne en bleue roi.

-Oui, ça va les filles. Ne vous inquiétez pas. les rassura Mirajane avec un faux sourire sur son visage crispé.

Lucy avait remarqué la mascarade de l'adolescente mais ne lui dit rien. La blonde aux yeux chocolat pensa que son amie avait une bonne raison de ne rien dire et de toute façon, elle allait bien savoir ce qui tracassait la blanche un jour ou l'autre.

La sérieuse Reby regarda sa montre et fit signe à ses copines qu'il était temps d'aller en cours.

La matinée se passa plutôt bien pour les filles. L'après-midi, Mirajane s'était un peu remise de ses émotions du matin et discutait avec ses amies, en passant sous silence sa mésaventure.

Tout d'un coup, elle tourna la tête et elle croisa le regard de Luxus qui discutait avec sa pire ennemi, une jolie blonde du nom de Jenny Realight, le blond aux yeux verts électriques la remarqua et il la regarda fixement, quand il fut sûr qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, il se pencha en avant et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Jenny qui souriait de contentement. Le cœur de la spectatrice s'emballa, elle avait l'impression qu'il brûlait de l'intérieur, elle se retient pour ne pas se tordre de douleur et accessoirement d'aller tordre le coup de la fille qu'embrassait Luxus.

Mira était perdue, ses sentiments, ses émotions, même son cœur étaient perdus. Elle ne devait pas paraitre faible, elle ne pouvait être faible, alors, elle étouffa ses sentiments, ses émotions et son cœur, elle pourra crier, pleurer et tout laisser tomber quand elle sera chez elle, quand elle sera seule.

Fin du flash back.

Mirajane était au bord des larmes, mais elle continua à parler :

-Le soir, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Mais le problème c'est que je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'arrive… Et voilà, vous savez tout.

Ses amies ne savaient plus quoi dire. C'est Lucy qui fit le premier pas, elle entoura Mira de ses bras et la rassura :

-C'est bon, maintenant que tu nous a tout dit, tu peux craquer et lâcher prise… On ne te dira rien.

C'est ce que fit Mira, elle pleura, elle cria, elle insulta le garçon qui la faisait souffrir. Ses amies la consolèrent, l'entourèrent de leurs bras et Mirajane ce calma peu à peu.

-Mer… Merci les filles… renifla la blanche, reconnaissante.

-De rien, c'est fait pour ça les copines. lui sourit Erza.

La lycéenne esquissa un petit sourire. Reby, quand à elle, était en train de réfléchir au « problème » de son amie.

-Mira-chan, je crois que j'ai trouvé ton « problème » dit la bleue pas très sure d'elle. Mais ça ne vas pas te plaire…

La concernée avait séché ses larmes et répondit plus confiante :

-Dis toujours.

-Heu… Je crois… que tu es… hésita Reby. Amoureuse de Luxus. cria-t-elle très vite.

Mirajane ferma les yeux et dit calmement, à la grande surprise de Reby qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle crie comme une folle :

-J'avais pensé à cette possibilité… Mais je n'avais pas voulu y croire. Vous vous rendez compte, moi et le petit-fils du dirlo, on se déteste depuis qu'on est haut comme trois pommes. Alors, quand les garçons ont commencé à dire qu'ils allaient nous draguer, j'ai eu peur, peur que je sois une fille facile qui allait tomber dans les bras de Luxus dès le premier regard. Et c'est ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui, je suis amoureuse de cet imbécile de dragueur…

Jubia regarda la blanche avec pitié.

-Tu n'es pas la seule, avant, Jubia était amoureuse de Grey, elle le suivait partout et elle l'appelait « Grey-sama » tout le temps. Mais quand Jubia à découvert que Grey-sama était un coureur de jupon, elle s'est renfermée, elle s'est forcée à l'appeler Grey et elle s'est obligée à ne plus écouter son cœur. Sauf que Jubia est encore amoureuse de Grey-sama, et quand elle seule, elle se remet à l'aimer.

Quand Jubia eu fini de parler, elle baissa la tête de honte.

-Relève la tête Jubia, lui ordonna Erza. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux et tout le monde devrait avoir ce droit.

-C'est vrai ça ! renchérit Lucy. Je suis d'accord avec Erza.

-Moi aussi ! dit Reby en faisant à câlin à ses amies. Gros câlin !

Après le « moment bisounours », Mira et Jubia avaient repris leur sourire et leur joie de vivre.

-Les filles ! réclama Lucy en tapant dans ses mains. J'ai un truc à proposer !

-Vas-y, on t'écoute.

-Alors voilà, je propose qu'on ne fasse plus attention aux mecs pendant quelques temps. Ca vous convient ?

-Ok, mais comment on fait avec Mira et Jubia ? lui demanda Reby.

-Moi, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'elles les ignorent et de toute façon, nous aussi on va avoir ce problème. Car, je te rappelle que tous les garçons veulent nous draguer et qu'il n'y a pas que Luxus et Grey. expliqua Erza en haussant les épaules négligemment.

-Ah oui ! s'exclama Lucy. J'avais oublié cette partie de l'histoire.

-Si je comprends bien, il faudra mettre le plan à exécution en début de semaine, et après on verra comment les garçons réagiront par la suite. récapitula Mirajane.

Les adolescentes hochèrent la tête avec approbation.

-Maintenant, Jubia pense qu'il faut s'amuser ! s'écria la bleue en sautant partout.

La bande continua à s'amuser jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Finalement, les jeunes filles s'endormirent, épuisées par leur soirée riche en émotions et en rebondissements.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à commenter ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Nouveau chapitre !

Merci de me lire ^^

Les réponses aux reviews :

**MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES** : Oui ! Elles ont du bien s'amuser... L'auteur qui parle de son histoire comme si ça s'était vraiment passé...

**Yuzue** : Merci, c'est le but, j'essaye de faire ressentir aux lecteurs ce que ressente les personnages de cette fic.

**La vague folle** : Je ne sais vraiment pas si tu vas aimer ce chapitre, car il y a beaucoup de dialogues (encore une fois) mais, avec la reprise des cours, je n'ai pas forcément le temps d'écrire alors... A mon avis, tu vas plus apprécier (enfin, je pense ^^) Merci de passer commenter.

P.S : je suis passée, mais je ne suis pas fan de One Piece. Je suis vraiment désolée.

* * *

Il sortit de sa maison, enfila ses gants en cuir et mit son casque. Le jeune homme enfourcha sa moto noire décorée d'éclairs dorés et démarra.

Luxus adorait prendre sa moto pour aller au lycée. Dès qu'il y arrivait, les autres mecs l'enviaient et toutes les filles voulaient sortir avec lui.

En parlant de filles, depuis quelques jours, le blond sortait avec Jenny, une fille blonde plutôt bien formée mais une vraie peste. Il n'était en couple avec cette fille que pour rendre jalouse Mirajane et pour qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras. Mais son plan risquait d'être plus compliqué que prévu, sa « cible » n'allait pas se laisser faire si facilement, t'elle qu'il la connaissait, elle rentrerait dans son jeu et ils joueraient au chat et à la souris. Il faudra qu'il fasse attention à ne pas tomber dans son propre piège.

Aux goûts de Luxus, Mirajane était jolie, non, elle était canon. Le balafré ne savait pas ce qu'il aimait chez elle : peut-être ses longs cheveux blancs comme le neige au soleil ou ses magnifiques yeux cyans ou encore son corps à damner un saint… Il ne savait vraiment pas, par contre, ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était attiré par la jeune fille. Il ne ressentait pas les mêmes sentiments qu'avec les autres lycéennes… d'accord, avec les autres, il ne ressentait aucun sentiment, c'était juste le coup d'un soir.

Mais, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était amoureux de la blanche. Le grand Luxus Draer n'était pas fleur bleue, il n'était pas comme son ami : Fried Justine, un lycéen mordu de langues anciennes, qui avait tendance à être timide en présence de la gente féminine mais à vite en tomber amoureux.

Son arrivée au lycée le tira de ses pensées. Il gara sa moto à l'endroit prévu à cet effet et se dirigea vers sa bande de copains.

-Salut les mecs !

-Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? le questionna Natsu.

-Ouais et vous ?

-On va tous très bien. lui répondit le métalleux. Sauf moi, qui suis de mauvaise humeur.

En entendant cela, Luxus éclata de rire et donna un tappe amicale sur le dos de son ami.

-Toi, tu ne changeras jamais.

-Comme si Gajeel allait changer… renchérit un brun torce nu.

-Tes vêtements, l'exhibitionniste glacé ! lui cria le rosé.

Le tatoué, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de l'échange, interrompit la tension montante en montrant du doigt une fille hystérique qui se dirigeait vers eux.

-Hé Luxus, regarde qui voilà, c'est ton pot de colle qui rapplique !

Le concerné soupira :

-Faut vraiment que je la plaque celle-là, elle me colle aux basques tout le temps. J'ai même plus le temps de parler avec ma future petite copine.

-Luxuuusss ! l'interpella sa fausse petite amie d'une voix traînante.

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers la blonde avec un sourire hypocrite. Il n'eu pas le temps de faire un geste que la jeune fille se jetait à son cou et l'embrassait. C'est ce moment que Mirajane et ses amies choisirent pour apparaître. Le balafré, en voyant la blanche, repoussa Jenny avec force et dégout.

-Dégage ! lui dit-il. T'es chiante et je ne t'aime plus !

-Si c'est comme ça, tu peux dire adieux à notre relation. lui répondit la peste, vexée.

-C'est ça, bon débarras ! lui lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin en regardant son ex partir en direction de sa bande de copines toutes aussi chiantes les unes que les autres.

Mira avait tout suivie de l'échange entre sa pire ennemie et le fils du directeur. En voyant ce qu'avait fait Luxus, elle avait ressenti une bouffé de soulagement au niveau du cœur.

-Hé bien Draer, on change de copine ? lui dit-elle avec ironie.

-Oui Strauss, et tu es la prochaine sur la liste.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça… répondit la jeune fille avec un regard aguicheur.

Il voulait qu'elle rentre dans son jeu et c'est ce qu'elle faisait, elle le faisait même très bien.

Du côté des autres filles, Gajeel s'avança vers Revy et la prit dans ses bras.

-Alors crevette, tu as enfin reconnu tes sentiments pour moi et tu es venu me l'annoncer ? lui dit-il avec une voix charmeuse.

La jeune fille vit rouge et oublia complètement le plan dont elle avait parlé avec ses copines.

-Lâches-moi ! cria-t-elle en se débattant. Tu n'a pas le droit de me faire ça, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi et je ne le serais jamais.

Le jeune homme la sera un peu plus contre lui et déposa ses lèvres avec fougue sur celles de la petite bleue. Revy avait arrêté de bouger et avait grand ouvert ses beaux yeux noisette.

Mirajane, en entendant les cris de son amie, s'était retournée et avait assisté au baiser des deux adolescents. Toutes ses amies étaient dans le même état qu'elle, elles étaient scotchées devant la scène.

Après le baiser, Gajeel releva la tête avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu dis plus rien maintenant ? Hein. la nargua-t-il.

Reby repris ses esprits et une aura noire digne d'Erza apparu autour de son corps.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça sans mon autorisation ! lui répondit-elle en appuyant tout ces mots.

-Je refais ça quand je veux.

Et il la réembrassa. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, Reby avait les larmes aux yeux. La jeune fille frappa de toute ses forces le métalleux. Gajeel était surpris et avait mis sa main là où la petite bleue l'avait frappé. C'est qu'elle avait de la force la gamine.

Les filles se réunirent autour de Reby et la même aura noire que leur amie les entoura.

-Maintenant, le percé tu as interdiction de t'approcher de Reby ! lui ordonna la déléguée de classe aux cheveux rouges écarlates. Je me fous de savoir si tu es d'accord ou non, je te préviens c'est tout. Mais si tu tiens à la vie, je te conseille de respecter cette consigne.

Sur ces derniers mots, la petite bande féminine s'en alla et soutenant la bleue à lunettes secouée de sanglots.

-Je crois que j'ai merdé, là. dit le jeune homme dont la joue portait encore la marque de la claque monumentale qu'il venait de se recevoir par la jeune lectrice.

Tous ses copains hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquisition. Soudain, Jellal eu une idée lumineuse.

-Bon, les mecs, je crois qu'on a assez foutu la merde aujourd'hui. Je propose qu'on sèche pour la journée. De toute façon, les filles sont vénères contre nous.

-Totalement d'accord avec ton idée ! l'appuya Grey (encore) torce nu.

-Ok, c'est parti ! dit l'adolescent au mystérieux tatouage rouge sang.

-Faut qu'on se dépêche pour pas qu'on se retrouve dans le bureau de mon vieux. renchérit Luxus.

Les garçons partirent donc, en douce, vers la sortie du lycée.

-Luxus, t'as oublié ta bécane. lui rappela une touffe rose.

-Pas grave, je viendrais la rechercher ce soir. le rassura le blond aux yeux verts électriques.

Les adolescents se dirigèrent vers le skate-parc de Magnolia pour discuter et se détendre un peu. Arrivés là-bas, ils empruntèrent des skates et ils commencèrent à faire des figures sur les rampes.

-Au fait, vous en trouvez pas que les filles de la bande de la « Démone » sont plutôt bien foutues ?

-Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi, Grey. Vous auriez vu Lucy aujourd'hui, elle avait une petite jupe qui laissait voir ses jambes…

-En gros… Tu la kiffes ! cria Gajeel.

-J'ai pas dit ça ! grogna le rose.

-L'allumé kiffe Bunny Girl !

-Vas-y ! Gueules le haut et fort pendant que t'y es ! l'encouragea le concerné avec ironie.

-NATSU KIFFE LUCY !

-Ta gueule, le percé ! le frappa Natsu. Je te signale que c'est pas moi qui ai embrassé l'intello.

-Parle pas comme ça de ma crevette !

-« Ta » crevette ? releva Jellal en haussant un sourcil de surprise. Je ne savais pas qu'elle t'appartenait ?

-Tiens, moi non plus. Tu nous cacherais des choses ? renchérit Luxus en entrant dans la conversation.

Gajeel se mit à bouder devant les accusations de son ami aux cheveux bleus et du balafré blond.

-Pfff ! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

Jellal éclata de rire devant l'air de boudeur du métalleux. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de prendre la mouche aussi facilement, comme quoi, l'amour changeait beaucoup de choses.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mecs de leur bande qui étaient tombés sous le charme des danseuses de classique.

-Je ne veux pas refroidir vos ardeurs, mais je vous signale qu'elles nous détestent tous, surtout toi Gajeel…

-Toujours à pourrir l'ambiance, le congélo !

-Ah oui ? Tu veux te battre le four sur patte ?

-J'attends que ça ! Ramènes-toi le gelé des neurones.

Natsu et Grey se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre comme des bêtes en furie.

-Stop ! Allez faire vos conneries ailleurs ! leur ordonna Luxus d'une voix forte.

Les deux garçons se calmèrent mais continuèrent à se jeter des regards noirs.

Jellal, lui, avait annualisé la situation : Natsu avait un béguin pour la blonde pulpeuse et Gajeel avait, apparemment, des droits de possession sur l'intello naine. Par déduction, il ne restait plus que Grey, Luxus et lui à parler.

Mais Grey, tu ne nous a pas dit sur qui tu flashes ? demanda, sournoisement, le jeune homme.

L'interpellé releva brusquement la tête.

-Quoi ? Moi ? Je ne suis amoureux de personne, je peux juste vous dire que j'aimerais bien jouer avec l'autre folle de bleue, vous savez, celle qui me kiffait grave et qui me suivait partout comme un petit chien. dit-il, en rigolant à l'évocation de ses souvenirs. Et toi Jellal ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu nous poses des questions sur ce qu'on pense des filles mais toi tu ne dit rien…

Jellal venait de sauter à pieds joints dans son propre piège, il parla donc avec un air résigné sur le visage :

-Vous voyez tous qui est la déléguée de notre classe ?

-Ah oui, c'est la colérique qui gueule sur tout le monde et qui nous tabasse ?

-C'est ça… Mais dis donc, on dirait que ça sent le vécu par là, hein Natsu ?

-Change pas de sujet ! lui rappela Gajeel avec un air mécontent sur le visage à cause de ce qu'il avait avoué à ses potes quelques instants plus tôt.

-T'es en train de nous dire que tu kiffes la furie qui nous sert de délégué ? s'écria Grey. J'y crois pas, en fait t'es plus suicidaire que je le pensais ! T'es un gros timbré !

-Mais non, pauv'e débile ! T'as rien capté ! Je la kiffe pas, je la trouve bonne c'est tout. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien essayer de la draguer pour voir si les rumeurs sont vraies et si elle a vraiment un rocher à la place du cœur.

-C'est ce que je disais, t'es suicidaire et t'es timbré. Non mais attends, tu veux draguer Erza Scarlett, à part Ichiya, personne n'est assez bête pour en faire sa copine.

-Mais je ne suis pas cet imbécile d'Ichiya. Alors faite moi confiance, je réussirai !

-Ok, moi je te fais confiance. lui dit Gajeel. Même si tu dois y laisser ta peau.

-Pareil. renchérit le jeune homme aux cheveux roses naturels.

-Bon, après c'est ta Life, pas la mienne… soupira Grey. Si tu veux, je viendrai mettre des fleurs sur ta tombe.

Jellal sourit et se tourna vers Luxus qui n'avait pas donné son avis dans cette discussion. Il hocha la tête.

-Maintenant, on a fini de parler de ça, non ?

-Je pense que tu oublies quelqu'un, Luxus. l'informa le métalleux. Et il est blond avec une balafre en forme d'éclairs sur un de ces yeux verts électriques. Tu le connais ?

-Tu as oublié qu'il était : beau-gosse, intelligent, dragueur et que c'est lui qui allait dompter Mirajane Strauss. renchérit le blond.

-Tu comptes draguer la « Démone » jusqu'à qu'elle te kiffe ? T'es au courant qu'elle n'a jamais eu de petit copain… Et que sa meilleure amie c'est la machine à tuer Scarlett. l'informa le brun à moitié nu, toujours aussi rabat-joie.

-Arrêtes, t'es trop pessimiste comme mec. Détend-toi, merde !

Le jeune homme au collier en croix haussa ses épaules musclées.

-Si t'as envie, quand j'irai déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de Jellal, peut-être que j'irai prier sur la tienne.

-Mais ta gueule ! lui dit le rose d'une voix traînante. Tu nous fais chier avec tes mauvaises ondes !

-M'en fous, je vous aurai prévenu…

Un long silence suivit les paroles de Grey, quand le métalleux prit la parole :

-C'est bon, vous êtes calmés ? On va peut-être pouvoir parler d'autre chose ? Non ?

Les garçons hochèrent la tête.

-Si on allait manger ? Je crève la dalle moi ! proposa un Natsu avec des étoiles dans les yeux provoquées par la nourriture.

Sur ça, tout le monde était d'accord. Ils se dirigèrent, donc, vers le bistrot : « Au rendez-vous des Fées ».

Ils s'installèrent à une table, commandèrent et continuèrent à discuter de filles, et surtout de leurs rivales.

Après le repas, les jeunes garçons se séparèrent et partirent chacun dans une direction différente.

Ils avaient appris pas mal de trucs dans la journée, assez pour faire flancher nos belles demoiselles.

* * *

Petite review ?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ! Me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre (on rattrape l'autre site, plus que deux chapitres environ !)

Alors, alors, pour tout vous dire : sur l'autre site, il m'ont dit qu'un passage du texte n'était vraiment pas bien... Je ne l'ai pas changé car ça changerais toute l'histoire, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^

Merci à touts ceux qui me suivent, me commentent et me lisent ^^ Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews :

**Yaya-chwan** : Bah oui, comme la plupart des mecs de leur âge qui se croient irrésistibles... Je te remercie de souvent venir me commenter ^^

** MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES** : Merci ^^

**la vague folle** : Merci ! Je suis contente que les descriptions te plaisent, mais pour le dialogue, je ne peux pas y faire grand chose. J'ai beaucoup de personnages et pour les faire se comprendre, j'utilise le dialogue et pas la transmission de pensées (phrase totalement inutile mais que j'avais envie de mettre... je suis folle XD). Pour les couples... Je vous laisse la surprise *en mode grosse sadique* Pour Erza et le karaté, je ne sais pas mais ça va être compliqué, peut-être dans un drabble...

P.S : je passerai ^^

* * *

Dans un petit lit défait, une jeune fille était recroquevillée. Sa chambre était en désordre, la jeune personne avait du, avant de s'endormir, s'énerver sur son mobilier.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, elle avait séché les deux derniers jours de cours de la semaine. Aujourd'hui, c'était le début du week-end.

Elle portait les mêmes vêtements froissés depuis ces deux derniers jours et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et sales. Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés et son maquillage avait coulé à cause des nombreuses larmes qui avaient parsemé son petit visage innocent.

Elle avait pleuré pendant deux jours, deux longs jours où elle n'avait accepté la visite de personne même ses amies n'avaient pas pu franchir le pas de sa porte. Et maintenant, elle était dans son lit avec sa tristesse et sa solitude.

Soudain, elle crut entendre le bruit d'une clé qu'on tourne dans la serrure et toute une joyeuse petite bande débarqua dans sa chambre.

-Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama la première entrée, mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ?

En voyant son amie dans une position de fœtus, la jeune fille qui avait pris la parole se précipita dans le lit.

-Reby ! dit-elle, affolée, en secouant la petite bleue. Reby ! Réponds-moi !

L'interpellée ouvrit ses petits yeux noisette remplis de fatigue et regarda son amie.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Lu-chan, je suis réveillée.

Lucy la regarda, soulagée. Son amie à la chevelure nacrée, s'approcha du lit.

-Reby... On sait que tu n'es pas venu en cours ces derniers jours à cause de Redfox...

En entendant le nom du garçon qui lui causait tout ces problèmes, le regard de la petite bleue se voila et elle baissa la tête pour que ses cheveux recouvrent son visage.

-Mais je lui ai refait le portrait ! la rassura la rousse.

-Et moi j'ai tabassé Grey qui avait insulté Erza ! renchérit la blanche avec une aura meurtrière autour d'elle.

Un fin sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Les filles... Vous n'étiez pas obligées de toutes venir me voir, je m'en sortais très bien toute seule...

-Tu te moques de nous ? la questionna, sévèrement, la blonde. Tu crois que nous sommes aveugles au point de laisser tomber une amie ?

-N...non. Vous ne m'aurez jamais laissé tomber... commença, tout doucement, la concernée. Car vous êtes mes amies et que nous sommes une bande unie ! termina-t-elle en criant, sure d'elle.

-C'est vrai, fit remarquer une bleue plus grande que la première en hochant la tête. C'est pourquoi Jubia et les filles sont venues pour te sortir de ton malheur. Elles ont décidé de faire une journée entre copines en ville.

Reby sauta de son lit, très enthousiasme.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour commencer ?

Lucy regarda la tenue de sa copine et prit la parole :

-Et si tu reprenais un peu allure humaine en te démaquillant et en t'habillant. Tu ressembles à un croque-mort dans cet accoutrement.

La petite bleue se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et un grand cri retenti quand elle vit son reflet dans le miroir.

-Mais comment j'ai fait pour être dans un état pareil ?

Les jeunes filles connaissaient la réponse mais personne ne la dit, elles avaient trop peur que Reby retombe dans le chagrin.

Quelques instants plus tard, les lycéennes étaient prêtes à partir pour faire du shopping. Elles étaient toutes en mini-short et débardeur, sauf Erza et Lucy qui portaient une chemisette nouait au dessus du ventre.

En arrivant dans la grande galerie commerçante de Magnolia, les yeux des jeunes filles se mirent à briller. C'était magnifique, plein de vêtements à petit prix et à la mode, le bonheur pour des adolescentes comme les filles.

-On commence par quoi ? les questionna leur amie, si triste tout à l'heure.

Erza sourit, contente de voir que Reby avait oublié ses malheurs.

Lucy, surexcitée, montra du doigt une petite boutique qui vendait des maillots de bain de tous les genres.

-Et si on commençait par celle-là ?

-Oui ! Bonne idée ! dit Mirajane en sautant de joie sur place. En plus il fait beau, on va pouvoir aller à la plage cette après-midi.

-Alors il faut se dépêcher, Jubia a déjà une petite idée de ce qu'elle va acheter… renchérit la bleue avec malice.

Les lycéennes entrèrent dans le magasin et commencèrent à chercher la perle rare.

Soudain un cri de joie, venant d'une certaine blonde, retenti :

-Je l'ai trouvé ! Je l'ai trouvé !

Ses amies accoururent vers le bruit. Effectivement, le maillot qu'avait trouvé Lucy était très joli : c'était un deux pièces bleu clair parsemé de petites étoiles filantes.

-Je l'adore, je crois que je vais me l'acheter.

-Regardez, moi aussi j'en ai trouvé un.

Erza tenait dans ses mains, la même sorte de maillot de bain que Lucy sauf que celui de la rousse était jaune avec un motif noir sur le haut.

-C'est un maillot de bain « légendaire » ! renchérit l'adolescente, très fière d'elle.

-Jubia pense qu'il t'ira à merveille ! lui dit la lycéenne aux cheveux bleus océans.

En passant à la caisse, la blonde se tourna vers ses amies avec un air d'excuse sur son beau visage.

-Oh, je suis désolée, je ne vous ai pas demandé si vous aviez trouvé votre bonheur ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Lu-chan, la rassura sa copine aux yeux noisettes, je pense que Mira-chan, Ju-chan et moi avons ce qu'il nous faut.

La petite bande hocha la tête en acquiesçant. Les adolescentes payèrent leurs achats et sortirent de la boutique. Elles restèrent encore un peu dans la galerie de Magnolia, à flâner de droite à gauche.

-Vu l'heure, Jubia pense qu'il faudrait aller manger, si on veut aller à la plage.

-C'est vrai, mais on peut aller manger où ? lui fit remarquer la jeune fille à la chevelure écarlate.

-Je connais un petit bistrot pas loin de la plage du nom de : « Au rendez-vous des Fées ». les informa la blanche.

-Ok, va pour « Au rendez-vous des Fées ».

Tout en continuant à parler de fringues, d'histoire de cœurs et de maquillage bref de trucs de filles, elles se dirigèrent vers le petit bistrot. Arrivées là-bas, les jeunes filles commandèrent et continuèrent à discuter. A la fin du repas, elles payèrent l'addition et allèrent vers la plage.

-On prend une cabine de plage à nous cinq ? leur demanda Reby.

-Bah oui, on se connaît depuis longtemps. Alors, il n'y a pas de problème. lui répondit son amie aux yeux chocolat.

Elles se changèrent et s'allongèrent sur leur serviette de bain.

-Il faut que je prenne des couleurs, je ressemble à un cachet d'aspirine. grogna Mira qui était sur le dos, le nez dans sa serviette.

-Tu n'as pas vu Jubia, elle est pire que toi. répondit la bleue dans la même position que son amie.

-De toute façon, il n'y a qu'Erza et Lucy qui sont à peu près bronzées. renchérit son amie à lunettes la tête dans un livre.

-Arrêtez de vous plaindre, vous êtes très bien comme vous êtes. les sermonna la rousse.

-Et puis, vous êtes bien dans votre peau, c'est ça qui compte.

-Leçon de morale made in Erza and Lucy. dit, ironiquement, la blanche.

Erza n'avait jamais été très douée pour entendre l'ironie dans la voix des gens et, en entendant la phrase de Mirajane, elle réagit au quart de tour :

-Tu veux te battre l'anorexique ?!

-Amènes toi, saleté de rouquine ! lui répondit « l'anorexique », en entrant dans son jeu.

-Viens, la décolorée ! On va se battre dans l'eau de mer.

C'est donc en faisant la course et sous les regards ennuyés de leurs amies que la « saleté de rouquine » et la « décolorée » se dirigèrent vers l'eau.

Une grosse bataille d'eau démarra, les deux filles s'insultèrent de tous les noms en passant par les plus simples et les plus originaux (je ne vous citerais pas d'exemple à vous d'imaginer).

En revenant vers leur bande, les lycéennes avaient un grand sourire sur les lèvres car elles s'étaient bien amusées, de toute façon, leurs batailles se finissaient toujours comme ça.

Elles se couchèrent sur leur serviette pour se réchauffer et bronzer. Soudain, des ombres masculines vinrent recouvrir le corps des jeunes filles. Comme à tous les dragueurs des plages, Mira leur dit la phrase qu'elle disait à tous les mecs de ce genre :

-Dégagez ! On n'est pas intéressées…

La voix qui lui répondit les fit sursauter toutes les cinq :

-Eh bin chérie, si je t'avais vu en maillot de bain plutôt, je ne me serai pas gêné pour venir admirer le spectacle.

Mirajane ferma les yeux, elle avait reconnu la voix mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de prier : faites que ce ne soit pas lui, faites que ce ne soit pas lui. Elle se retourna comme même pour faire face au jeune homme qui lui avait répondu. Et, malheureusement, c'était celui qu'elle ne voulait, absolument, pas voir : un beau blond aux yeux verts électriques et à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, à la musculature avantageuse et aux abdominaux bien dessinés. Le garçon avait un irrésistible sourire en coin qui la fit rougir.

Au début, Luxus et sa bande n'avaient pas du tout prévu de voir leurs « proies » étendues sur la plage en train de bronzer, mais en fin de compte, ce n'était pas plus mal. Ils s'étaient donc approchés et s'étaient positionnés de sorte à cacher le soleil pour que les demoiselles se retournent et les voient.

En attendant que les jeunes filles réagissent, Luxus avait pu admirer la vue qu'il avait sur Mirajane et quand la blanche s'était retournée, il avait pu la regarder à sa guise. Et mon dieu qu'elle était belle, sa poitrine était mise en avantage avec un haut de maillot bandeau relié par un nœud au milieu et ses jambes… Luxus devenait fou, pour ne pas perdre ses moyens, il se concentra sur le visage de la blanche mais ça n'arrangea pas son cas : les yeux cyans de Mira pétillaient de malice et ses cheveux blancs comme la lune en été cascadaient dans son dos, ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée, à cause de lui ?

Le ton de la voix de la jeune fille le tira de ses pensées :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Ne prend pas de conclusion active, on ne vous suivait pas. Mais puisque vous êtes là, on ne va pas se priver. lui dit le lycéen. N'est-ce pas les gars ? renchérit-il en se tournant vers ses copains.

Les potes de l'adolescent acquièrent et Mira leva les yeux au ciel, découragée par son attitude.

Pendant le court échange de Luxus et de Mirajane, le visage de Reby s'était voilé et ses yeux avaient perdu de leurs éclats naturels. Gajeel aussi n'avait rien dit, mais il avait bien remarqué le voile noir sur le visage de sa « crevette ». Il s'avança donc vers la petite bleue avec un air coupable.

-Crevette… J'en profite pour… m'exc…

Reby était accrochée à ses lèvres et le pria de continuer avec un air encourageant dans ses yeux dont l'éclat s'était peu à peu illuminé.

-Je… m'excuse… continua Gajeel en bafouillant.

Un sourire apparut sur la petite bleue et dans un élan de joie, elle sauta au cou du métalleux, surpris.

-Je te pardonne, gros bêta !

Gajeel était tétanisé, comment ça se fait que la petite bleue était accrochée à son cou ? Il ne savait pas mais il en profita pour l'entourait de ses bras. Après tout, il n'allait pas rater ça.

Reby était aux anges, le mec qu'elle trouvait craquant s'était excusé auprès d'elle. La lycéenne croyait qu'elle était inintéressante aux yeux du métalleux mais, apparemment, c'était tout le contraire.

Quand Erza avait vu Gajeel près de Reby, elle s'était figée, mais finalement, tout c'était bien passé.

La jeune fille à la chevelure rouge eu le malheur de tourner la tête trop vite et ses lèvres se retrouvèrent à quelques millimètres de celles d'un séduisant tatoué. Sous l'effet de la gêne, la rousse recula à toute vitesse des lèvres tentatrices du mystérieux jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, sous l'œil amusé dudit jeune homme.

Jellal s'était rapproché en douce de son « défi » car, oui, c'en était un, et un de taille. La lycéenne avait vivement tourné la tête et ses lèvres pulpeuses avaient été à porter de… lèvres. Le bleu avait failli perdre ses moyens et l'embrasser avec fougue. Cette fille lui faisait perdre la tête. Grey avait raison, il était devenu suicidaire et timbré. Et il ferait bien de prendre contact avec un notaire pour écrire son testament et ses derniers souhaits.

En parlant de Grey, le jeune garçon n'avait rien fait pour se rapprocher de Jubia et ça, l'adolescente ne l'avait pas compris et attendait, désespérément, qu'il fasse un pas vers elle.

Pourquoi Grey-sama ne parle-t-il pas à Jubia ? pensa la bleue en commençant à se faire des films.

Le brun remarqua l'air attristé de la jeune fille et sourit intérieurement, il allait pouvoir mettre son plan en marche, plan qu'il avait appelé : « Je te brise le cœur, je te ramasse à la petite cuillère et tu tombes dans mes bras » un plan simple mais efficace qu'il avait déjà testé avec un grand nombre de jeunes filles dans le même cas que Jubia c'est-à-dire follement amoureuse de lui.

Natsu, lui, avait offert un sourire ravageur à Lucy. La blonde, en voyant le sourire éclatant de dix mètres de long du rosé, rougit et détourna le regard. Ledit rosé était très fier de son coup même si, comme l'avait dit Gajeel, il kiffait grave la blonde aux formes avantageuses.

Tout à coup, une idée traversa l'esprit du jeune homme à l'écharpe :

-Les filles, ce soir on sort avec mes potes et on n'a pas de cavalières. Ca vous dirait de venir en boîte avec nous ?

La petite bande féminine se concerta du regard et Jubia prit la parole :

-Jubia et les filles sont d'accord. Rendez-vous chez Mira vers vingt heures.

Et sur ces mots, les demoiselles quittèrent la plage pour aller se préparer.

Après que les jeunes filles soient parties, les garçons se tapèrent dans les mains.

-Si un jour on m'avait dit que l'allumé du cerveau aurait une idée aussi bonne que celle-ci, je lui aurais ri au nez.

Le rose ne réagit même pas à la pique que venait de lui lancer Grey tellement il était fier de lui.

* * *

Une petite trace de votre passage ?


	7. Chapter 7

Bon, comme vous avez été très gentille en postant de gentilles reviews, voici le 7ème chapitre en avance rien que pour vos beaux yeux (et aussi parce que les autres chapitres n'arriveront pas aussi vite)

Je suis contente que le moment Gajeel/Reby vous ai plus, car je pensais mourir sous vos reviews injurieuses... Comme quoi, j'ai l'imagination fertile ^^

Bon, en parlant de ça, voilà les réponses :

**Yaya -chwan** : Bah oui, comme tous les mecs de ce genre ^^ Grey est un méchant garçon et il le sera aussi dans le prochain chapitre !

**MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES** : Merci !

**la vague folle** : Oh merci, j'ai vraiment cru que tu n'allais pas aimer. Oui, les descriptions...

**oOCanaChanOo** : Merci :)

**Yuzue** : Merci pour tout ces beaux compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^ (ça vaut aussi pour toutes les autres ^^)

* * *

La blanche sortit de sa chambre sous les regards émerveillés de ses amies. Elle portait un débardeur noir qui moulait ses formes et une mini-jupe en jean avec un collant transparent. Ses cheveux nacrés étaient coiffés sur le côté et pour le maquillage, un peu de mascara et un trait d'eye-liner soulignés ses yeux cyans.

-Wouah ! Mira, tu es sublime ! la complimenta une jeune fille en robe à brettelles.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, Lucy. lui répondit la jeune fille aux yeux cyans. Et vous êtes magnifiques aussi les filles !

Les adolescentes sourirent aux compliments de l'aînée des Strauss. C'est vrai qu'elles étaient jolies : Lucy était habillée en robe rouge décorée de flammes qui ondulaient au moindre de ses mouvements. Reby avait, tout comme Erza, une robe bustier. Jubia, elle, avait fait simple et portait un jean slim et un petit t-shirt à col en V.

Les filles étaient en train de choisir des bijoux quand une petite voix leur rappela timidement:

-Heu, je ne voudrais pas vous presser mais les garçons nous attendent depuis au moins un quart d'heure.

-Oh, c'est bon ! Ils vont bien attendre encore un peu. grogna la rousse en se mettant des boucles d'oreilles en forme de petites pointes. Après tout, s'ils veulent qu'on soit belles, les mecs vont devoir être patients.

Ses amies acquièrent et retournèrent devant les miroirs se pouponner et mettre la touche finale dans leur coiffure, leur tenue ou, encore, leur maquillage.

Dehors, la tension venait de monter d'un cran. Les garçons en avaient marre d'attendre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent ? dit un métalleux en croisant les bras sur sa chemise noire.

-J'avoue, elles devraient déjà être sorties depuis trente minutes. renchérit le brun au collier en croix.

-Calme-toi le glaçon, et va te rhabiller… lui répondit le rosé en contemplant la tenue vestimentaire de son ami… plutôt réduite.

-Grey a raison, j'espère au moins que le résultat n'en sera que meilleur. dit le tatoué habillé avec une chemise semi ouverte et une cravate lâchée qui lui donnaient un style de tombeur.

-Mais vos gueules ! Merde ! leur cria le balafré qui n'avait rien à envier à ses camarades questions beauté et style.

C'est sur ces derniers mots très distingués, que les jeunes filles se décidèrent, enfin, à sortir. Gajeel allait leur faire une remarque, quand il remarqua le sourire radieux de la plus petite du groupe. Son « innocente » crevette était plus belle que tout dans sa robe orangée à fleurs.

-Ferme la bouche le percé ou tu vas gober des mouches !

Cette phrase venait de son « innocente » crevette. Le brun ténébreux était cloué au sol et aucuns sons ne sortaient de sa bouche. Qu'était devenue la jeune fille toute mignonne qui lui avait sauté dans les bras à la plage, qui l'avait pleuré et qu'il avait embrassée ? Les pensées du garçon étaient toutes embrouillées, comment un si petit être pouvait changer de caractère en si peu de temps. Le pauvre Gajeel n'était pas au bout de ses surprises et il allait en baver avec Reby, la lycéenne allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à changer de caractère comme de chemise.

-Bon on y va ou on reste à glander ?

-Mirajane, toujours à parler avec finesse et élégance à ce que je vois. lui dit, ironiquement, le balafré.

-Mon cher Luxus, tu n'as pas à me donner de leçons. lui répondit avec le même ton la belle. Tu crois, peut-être, que ton « Mais vos gueules ! Merde ! » nous a échappé ?

La jeune fille le regarda avec un sourire vainqueur et partit devant en bougeant les hanches sous les yeux appréciateurs du beau blond. Il venait de perdre une bataille mais il n'avait pas perdu la guerre.

-Tu veux jouer à ça chérie ? Et bien jouons. chuchota-t-il en prenant le même chemin que la jeune fille auparavant. Vous nous suivez ?

La petite bande se mit donc à suivre le jeune homme aux yeux verts électriques.

Devant la boîte, ils durent montrer leur carte d'identité, Jellal passa le premier en montrant son permis et indiqua au videur que les autres étaient avec lui. Ce dernier n'était pas très intelligent et fondit au premier sourire des filles, il les laissa entrer. En vérifiant qu'ils étaient hors de portée du videur, le bleu prit la parole :

-J'ai cru qu'on n'allait pas passer, ce type ne m'inspirait pas confiance.

-Trop, tu as vu comment il a regardé nos meufs. renchérit Natsu en plaçant une main possessive sur la hanche de Lucy, qui rougit à ce contact, et en la serrant contre lui.

-Pas de conclusion hâtive les mecs ! les rappela leur « chère » déléguée de classe à la chevelure de sang.

-Erza a raison. la soutenu la blonde qui avait réussi à se débarrasser, à regrets, de la chaude étreinte du rose. Nous ne sommes pas encore vos petites amies.

-« Nous ne sommes pas encore vos petites amies » releva Gajeel en appuyant bien sur le « encore ». Ca veut dire qu'il y a une possibilité qu'on le devienne ?

-Ah, tu aimerais bien ? le taquina Reby. N'est-ce pas ?

Le percé prit quelques rougeurs à la remarque de la bleue, il bafouilla une maigre réponse sous l'œil amusé de la dite bleue.

-Ce n'est pas que Jubia s'ennuie, mais on pourrait commander à boire ou commencer à danser, non ?

Grey regarda la jeune fille discrètement et se dit qu'il allait encore la faire patienter ou plutôt, la faire souffrir.

Ce fut Luxus qui fit le premier pas vers sa cavalière. Il lui prit délicatement la main et posa ses lèvres dessus, il releva la tête avec un air de séducteur :

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse belle demoiselle ?

Mirajane resta coite, Luxus venait de lui faire un baisemain et l'avait invité à danser. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse et qu'elle dise quelque chose. Mais, après l'étonnement, venait toujours les rougeurs traîtresses, les pires ennemies d'une jeune fille amoureuse comme elle.

-Je…oui, je veux bien…

Le blond avait parfaitement réussi à déstabiliser la blanche. Il tenait toujours la main de Mira et il pouvait caresser, à loisir, la peau douce et pâle de l'adolescente. Soudain, le garçon à la balafre en forme d'éclair, attira la lycéenne aux yeux cyans dans ses bras. Il la colla contre sa taille avec toujours le même sourire charmeur en coin.

La blanche était en état de panique totale. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans les bras du petit-fils du dirlo ? Pourquoi avaient-elles accepté le rendez-vous ? Ah oui, elles devaient entrer dans le jeu des mecs et adopter leurs attitudes, ses amies et elles en avaient discuté un peu plutôt dans la soirée. Mais là, ce n'était pas elle qui draguait le jeune homme mais lui qui la draguait. Si elle ne reprenait pas ses esprits et en vitesse, elle lui tomberait dans les bras et demain, elle se retrouverait dans le lit du lycéen. Sauf que toutes ces bonnes résolutions s'étaient envolées quand le blond avait descendu ses mains au niveau de ses hanches.

-Luxus… Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Luxus était étonné, il n'aurait jamais pensé que la blanche lui poserait cette question. Pour tout vous dire, il aurait plutôt pensé à ça : « Oh Luxus… Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi… ». Et là, il l'aurait embrassé et ils auraient fini la soirée chez lui. Le blond secoua la tête, il faisait un rêve éveillé, jamais ce qu'il avait pensé n'allait se produire on parlait de Mirajane Strauss là, surnommée la « démone » et craint de tous, sauf de lui. Au collège, il avait toujours était attiré par la jeune fille à la chevelure nacrée mais les adolescentes se haïssaient depuis leur plus jeune âge et une relation entre eux était, presque totalement, impossible. Mais le blond n'était pas le genre de garçon à lâcher l'affaire dès le premier obstacle et il comptait bien à ce que le scénario qu'il avait prévu ce produise un jour ou l'autre.

-J'ai le droit de m'amuser comme tout le monde. Non ?

Mauvaise réponse !

La jeune fille fixa ses yeux cyans dans ceux verts électriques du lycéen. Elle rapprocha, tout doucement, ses lèvres de celles du garçon et…

Ca y est, le rêve du petit-fils du directeur allait enfin se réalisait et plutôt que prévu en plus. Mais la blanche dévia à la dernière minute sa trajectoire, elle se dégagea de l'emprise du blond et se dirigea, en se déhanchant, vers le bar.

-Alors, moi aussi, j'ai le droit de m'amuser…

Luxus, lui, resta au milieu de la piste, les bras ballant, avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de se prendre un vent par sa « proie ».

Le jeu démarrait vraiment maintenant.

Du côté des autres lycéens, ils s'étaient séparés en binômes garçon/fille. Jellal flirtait avec Erza au bar, Gajeel et Reby se disputait comme un vieux couple, Grey ignorait Jubia quand à Natsu, il embrassait Lucy à pleine bouche.

Et oui, un peu plutôt dans la soirée, ils s'étaient éclipsés dans un endroit sombre de la boîte. Les deux adolescents n'avaient même pas eu besoin de se parler, ils s'étaient juste regardés. Natsu s'était avancé délicatement et avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de la belle blonde qui n'attendait que ça. Après le baiser, Lucy avait relevé ses yeux chocolat pour regarder ceux onyx du rose et lui avait soufflé les trois mots magiques qui font rêver tout le monde : « je t'aime ». En réponse, son amant lui avait glissé à l'oreille : « moi aussi ». Les lycéens s'étaient réembrassés avec plus de fougue que la première fois.

Premier baiser de la soirée et premier couple.

Grey était énervé, cet imbécile de tête à flammes avait réussi à emballer la blonde pulpeuse. Rien de pouvait lui arriver de pire. Ah si, son demi-frère : Lyon Bastia en train de draguer, ouvertement, Jubia Lokser.

-Jubia chérie ! Je t'aime depuis si longtemps, viens me rejoindre sous le soleil couchant où nous pourrons échanger nos vœux de bonheur.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs était amoureux d'elle depuis très longtemps.

-Lyon-sama, le soleil est couché. lui répondit, exaspérée la jeune fille. Et Jubia ne vous aime pas, son cœur est pris par quelqu'un d'autre…

Le brun s'était réjouit à la remarque de la bleue mais beaucoup moins en entendant la fin de la phrase : comment ça « son cœur est pris par quelqu'un d'autre » et si cet autre n'était pas lui. Tout en réfléchissant, il se dit qu'il allait devoir passer à l'offensive, et maintenant.

Le jeune homme torce nu se dirigea donc vers Jubia, la prit par la taille et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'adolescente.

-Alors ma chérie, tu as rencontré mon demi-frère.

La « chérie » et le « demi-frère » étaient scotchés. La bleue n'était pas contente du tout, elle était même en colère. Non mais, pour qui il se prenait ce mec à poser ses sales pattes sur elle. Même si le mec en question était son « Grey-sama » la jeune fille n'appréciait vraiment pas qu'il se serve d'elle comme d'un jouet.

-Grey devrait avertir Jubia quand il prend des décisions… lui dit-elle, acerbe. Vous n'avez pas le droit de jouer avec elle.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du jeune garçon et se dirigea vers Mira.

Lyon rigolait tout seul devant l'air perdu de son frère. Grey ne comprenait vraiment rien aux filles, il avait cru que Jubia allait adorer quand il allait la prendre dans ses bras mais c'était tout le contraire, elle ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire dragueur de bac à sables.

-Ta gueule ! fit-il à Lyon qui pouffait de rire depuis quelques minutes.

-Calme-toi Grey, c'est pas parce que tu viens de te faire larguer par ta meuf que tu dois me gueuler dessus. lui reprocha le blanc.

-C'était pas ma meuf… répondit le brun dans un grognement à peine audible.

-Ah… Alors je comprends mieux, j'ai encore toutes mes chances.

Sur ces paroles, Lyon laissa Grey seul à ruminer ses pensées.

-Si tu touches à un seul de ces cheveux, tu as ma parole que je te retrouverai où que tu sois… Et que je te le ferai regretter. chuchota le jeune homme pour lui-même.

Quelques heures plus tard, les garçons avaient raccompagné les filles chez Mira où elles devaient passer le reste de la soirée.

-Alors, ça c'est bien passé avec les mecs ? leur demanda la blonde.

-Ca va, Gajeel et moi on s'est disputés parce qu'il regardait d'autres filles que moi.

-Mais Reby-chan… Vous n'êtes même pas ensemble. lui fit remarquer son amie à la chevelure aussi bleue que la sienne.

-Oui, je sais Ju-chan. Mais s'il veut avoir une chance qu'on sorte ensemble, il a intérêt à bien se tenir. bouda la lycéenne.

-Cas désespérée… souffla Erza.

-Tiens Erza… Et toi alors ? dit Reby en s'attaquant à son amie qui, soudainement, était devenue aussi écarlate que ses cheveux.

-Je… Heu…

-C'est bon les filles, laissez-la. Si elle n'a pas envie d'en parler ce soir, on ne va pas l'obliger. la secouru la blanche, compatissante.

-Ok pour cette fois, mais compte sur moi pour te cuisiner. lui dit la plus petite en pointant la rousse d'un doigt menaçant.

Les garçons, eux, discutaient aussi de leur aventure amoureuse.

-Je me suis trop raté avec Jubia. dit Grey en croisant les bras sur ses pectoraux.

-Mira joue avec moi, ça commence à devenir intéressant… se réjouit le blond balafré.

-J'ai embrassé Lucy… rêva Natsu avec des petits cœurs dans les yeux.

-T'as embrassé Bunny Girl ? J'hallucine ! Moi je me suis engueulé avec ma crevette. dit, indigné, le percé.

-Ah ce que je vois, nos relations avec les filles n'ont pas beaucoup avancé. Avec Scarlett, je lui ai parlé et elle a sourit à certaines choses, mais ça va être plus dur que je ne le pensais…

Tout en réfléchissant aux différents stratagèmes qu'ils pourraient utilisés, les garçons continuèrent de marcher vers leur maison respective.

Avec tout ça, les adolescents avaient complètement oublié de répéter leur chorégraphie. Le prochain cours de danse approchait et ils n'avaient rien à présenter…

* * *

J'accepte tous sauf les trucs dangereux du genre : couteaux qui coupent beaucoup, armes blanches, balles perdus, bazookas ou même grenades. Veuillez respectez la petite auteur que je suis.


	8. Chapter 8

Nouveau chapitre !

Voilà, on a rattrapé l'autre site, dans la publication de chapitre. Je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 9 ! Je vous préviens en avance, maintenant, les chapitres arriveront en retard, car avec les cours et tout le reste, je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire ^^' Il me faut aussi l'inspiration nécessaire parce vous donnez des chapitres pourris et vite fait, c'est pas trop mon truc.

Les petites réponses aux reviews :

**Yaya-chwan** : Oui, vous êtes limitées, mais si vous voulez continuer de reviwer, il faut éviter de tuer les auteurs. Vive les filles ! Oui, j'étais plutôt fière quand j'ai écrit le passage de Mira et Jubia ^^

**Aelig** : Les stylos...Bof, ça fait mal quand même. Oh, merci pour ces tous beaux compliments !

**Yuzue** : Elles ne vont pas tomber dans leurs bras de sitôt !

Alors, là, j'étais un peu perdue, parce que j'ai eu plusieurs reviews de fan anonyme, mais comme elles se ressemblent toutes, j'en ai déduis que c'était la même personne, j'ai raison ? Sinon, je suis désolée de ma méprise.

**Une fan, ta fan, Guest** : C'est normal que Ju' ne parle pas à la première personne, j'essaye de respecter au maximum les perso du manga (même si quelque uns sont OOC), et dans le manga, elle parle à la troisième personne. Merci pour tous ces encouragements ^^ Je n'aime pas le Natsu x Jubia et le Grey x Lucy, je m'en excuse, mais c'est comme ça.

**La vague folle** : Le vocabulaire des garçons n'ai pas top, mais ça fait plus réel (pour moi) que "mademoiselle" si tu vois ce que je veux dire ;) Je suis contente que tu trouves que je m'améliore phrase très bizarre.

* * *

Mira était en retard, encore, elle allait avoir une punition si elle ne se dépêchait pas. La blanche arriva, enfin, devant la porte du studio de l'école de danse, elle se recoiffa et choisit d'entrer dans un style décontracté.

-Salut la compagnie ! cria-t-elle en levant son bras en signe de salut.

Ses amies la saluèrent de la même manière. Mais, devant la tête de sa prof de danse, elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas fait le bon choix.

-Mademoiselle Strauss, je vois que vous êtes en retard et d'humeur joyeuse. lui fit remarquer, acerbe, Lucky. Vous attendrez, donc, monsieur Gildarts et sa classe, debout.

La honte, pensa l'adolescente et en plus, Luxus allait profiter du fait qu'elle soit punie pour la narguer. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, le jeune homme venait de passer la porte avec sa bande de copain.

-Bah alors, pourquoi t'es debout. T'as mal au cul ? lui demanda-t-il avec ses élégantes tournures des phrases.

-Non…

La jeune fille aux yeux cyans fut coupée dans sa phrase par sa prof aux cheveux violets clairs :

-Draer, ce n'est pas parce que monsieur Gildarts n'est pas là qu'il faut que vous disiez des âneries. Vous êtes puni aussi !

Le blond balafré leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à côté de sa camarade, morte de rire. Elle lui chuchota, en imitant la voix de sa prof dans une drôle de mimique :

-Vous êtes puni aussi !

Malheureusement, Gildarts choisit ce moment pour arriver :

-Ca vous fait rire Strauss…

La concernée laissa apparaître quelques rougeurs sur ces joues et baissa précipitamment la tête. Ce fut au tour du bel adolescent à ses côtés de pouffer.

-A ce que je vois, vous êtes en forme aujourd'hui. continua le grand prof de break-dance. C'est pourquoi, nous allons prendre un binôme pour qu'il nous montre sa danse. Des volontaires ?

Les élèves blêmirent aux paroles de Gildarts, ils n'avaient rien préparé… A leur grande surprise, Lucy leva la main et fit signe à Natsu, le rose se leva et entoura la blonde de ses bras dans une attitude possessive. Gildarts leur sourit et demanda à sa collègue de mettre en route la musique.

La jeune fille blonde commença, elle tourna en pirouette autour de son camarade et ne le lâcha pas une seule fois des yeux. Soudain, l'adolescent bougea et souleva la danseuse en un magnifique porté, ils continuèrent leur duo dans un savant mélange de classique et break-dance. A la fin, toute l'assemblée était charmée et applaudit avec joie.

-Bravo les enfants, vous avez bien travaillé. Je suppose que le thème abordé était l'amour parfait. les félicita Lucky. Les étoiles et le feu se marient à merveille.

-Merci mademoiselle.

-Bien, un autre binôme ?

Le petit groupe baissa la tête, la danseuse professionnelle fronça les sourcils. Une rousse prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança en prenant la parole :

-Nous ne nous entendons pas avec les garçons. dit-elle en les pointant négligemment du doigt et en prenant un ton méprisant.

-Erza, je ne te croyais pas si méchante. répondit Jellal en la regardant dans les yeux. Tu ne te souviens pas de l'accident ?

-Je…

-Tu n'as vraiment pas de mémoire, la coupa le jeune homme en croisant ses bras sur son torce. Et apparemment personne n'est au courant…

La belle aux yeux marron ne répondit pas, tourna la tête et se cacha dans sa chevelure aussi écarlate que le tatouage du bleu. Ce dernier allait répliquer quand la plus petite pris la défense de son amie en s'interposant entre les deux :

-Arrêtes Jellal, tu vois bien qu'elle est mal à l'aise.

-Mais je ne vois que ça Reby, c'est pourquoi je vais tout révéler à tout le monde dans cette pièce. continua l'adolescent avec une lueur sadique dans le regard.

-La grande Scarlett réduite au silence… rigola un brun en tripotant son collier en croix.

-Jubia pense que Reby-chan a dit d'arrêter d'embêter Er-chan ? Elle se trompe ? intervient la bleue en se rapprochant des garçons.

-De quoi tu te mêles la timbrée, va courir après ton « Grey-sama » au lieu de nous embêter.

-Luxus, tu va trop loin ! s'écria Mira, rouge de colère.

-Et la décolorée si met… dit un percé en rentrant dans la conversation.

-Ta gueule, Gajeel ! le frappa la petite à lunettes.

-Calme-toi la naine. répondit Grey en lui attrapant le bras.

Lucy avait observé toute la bataille et cria d'une voix forte :

-Stop !

Elle se tourna vers les professeurs, qui affichaient un air complètement perdu.

-Je vais tout vous expliquer. dit-elle avec un air d'excuse sur son beau visage.

-Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, toi et Natsu, vous entendiez si bien. Et pourquoi, avez-vous pu faire votre chorégraphie et pas les autres ?

-Mademoiselle, moi et Natsu, sortons ensemble. Donc nous avons pu nous voir et créer une choré. Les autres ne se sont pas vus et ne peuvent même pas se voir en peinture.

A l'entente de ces mots, Gildarts perdit tous ces moyens :

-Mais vous êtes nuls, vous n'avez pas dansés ensemble à cause de votre mal entente. Les jeunes, il faut se reprendre, le but de cette manœuvre était de vous réconcilier. Mais apparemment vous êtes trop cons pour comprendre ça. Je vais donc vous demander de venir tous les soirs au cours de danse et je vous enverrais chez le directeur après ce cours.

Lucky était dans le même état :

-C'est inadmissible, mettez-vous en rang à côté de votre binôme… Tout de suite !

Les lycéens exécutèrent les ordres de leurs professeurs, la peur au ventre. Ils étaient tous collés les un contre les autres, le grand brun s'approcha du duo Erza/Jellal.

-Vos thèmes ? demanda-t-il, abruptement.

-Les armures et les armes. répondit la rousse au garde-à-vous.

-Les corps célestes. répondit le bleu sur le même ton et avec la même attitude.

-Vos thèmes ne sont pas faciles, vous aurez à faire l'amour impossible. Ceci est une punition, vous devrez donc parfaitement respecter le thème donné et je n'accepterai aucune erreur de votre part.

Devant l'inactivité des deux jeunes, il cria :

-Au boulot !

Ils sursautèrent et se placèrent au milieu du studio pour commencer à danser. Ce fut le même manège pour tous les autres, Reby et Gajeel eurent « l'amour protecteur », Jubia et Grey « l'amour aveugle ». Luxus et Mira eurent beaucoup moins de chance et Gildarts leur donna « le jeu du chat et de la souris ».

Malheureusement pour les danseurs professionnels, ça ne rapprocha pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, les adolescents.

-Luxus, tu me marches sur les pieds ! s'écria la blanche, mécontente.

-T'as qu'à apprendre à danser ! riposta le blond à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Gajeel ! Pourquoi tu m'as lâché ?

-Fallait tenir, crevette. lui reprocha le percé.

Ce à quoi Reby répondit :

-T'as rien dans les muscles ou quoi ? Je suis super légère !

Les répliques fusèrent de partout dans la salle.

-Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui ! Mettez-vous en ligne et avec votre duo ! leur ordonna le danseur de break-dance, qui commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

-Vous n'avez pas progressé par rapport à la dernière fois question entente. C'est pourquoi, le directeur vous attend dans son bureau. les informa Lucky. Faites quelques pas de danse et allez vous changer !

Les deux groupes se séparèrent, les filles allèrent à la barre et les garçons au sol. Mirajane perfectionna son grand écart en s'aidant du mur tout comme Reby, Erza et Jubia mirent leur jambe sur la barre et s'étirèrent, quand à Lucy, elle dansa avec son petit-ami. Luxus et Gajeel s'entrainèrent à faire une coupole, Grey fit quelques pas de break-dance et Jellal fit un enchainement acrobatique. Puis, ils allèrent dans leur vestiaire respectif pour se changer.

Soudain, Reby se retourna vers son amie à la chevelure écarlate et croisa les bras sur sa petite poitrine :

-Bon, je t'ai protégé face à Jellal, mais maintenant que nous sommes entre filles, tu va nous dire ce qui s'est passé et en vitesse.

Erza poussa un grand soupir mais choisit comme même de prendre la parole :

-Vous savez toutes que lui et moi étions dans le même orphelinat auparavant ?

-C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais connu tes parents et que c'est lui qui t'as nommé Erza Scarlett…

Erza se souviendra toujours de ce jour.

Flash-back :

-Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?

La petite fille regarda le jeune garçon à la chevelure étrangement bleue qui lui avait posé cette question.

-Erza, juste Erza… lui répondit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas possible, tout le monde a le droit d'avoir un nom qui le différencie des autres. la contredit-il.

Il la regarda un peu plus et soudain, il s'approcha de la petite et lui prit une mèche de cheveux en disant :

-Scarlett, tu t'appelleras Scarlett comme la couleur de tes cheveux…

La fille aux cheveux écarlates sourit à l'entente de son nouveau nom. Erza Scarlett, ça sonnait plutôt bien.

Fin du flash-back.

-Oui Lucy, donc, avant d'intégrer la pension de Fairy Tail, j'étais à l'orphelinat de « La Tour du Paradis ». continua la jeune fille en baissant la tête pour cacher ses yeux humides. Jellal y était aussi, et puis, un jour, un de mes camarades : Simon est mort dans un accident de voiture. Cette dernière avait évité deux enfants qui jouaient sur le bas-côté de la route et qui s'étaient aventurés trop loin sur la chaussé, la voiture a terminé dans le ravin… Bilan : mort du conducteur et du seul passager à l'intérieur. Ces deux enfants, c'étaient moi et Jellal. la présidente des élèves fondit en larmes sur ces derniers mots.

Toutes les filles étaient choquées. Reby était bouleversée par la déclaration de son amie, elle se sentait coupable. Erza ne leur avait jamais parlé de ça avant. La petite bleue la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes. Mira, les larmes aux yeux, les serra toutes dans ses bras.

-Promettez-moi une chose les filles, juste une chose. leur dit la jeune fille aux cheveux nacrés, avec le plus grand sérieux. Qu'à partir de ce moment, on se dit tout, ça évitera les gros chagrins et les moyens de pression sur nous. D'accord ?

Le petit groupe hocha la tête en concert et se fit un gros câlin digne des bisounours.

-Merci… Sans vous, je ne c'est pas ce que j'aurais fait… les remercia la rousse en essuyant ses larmes. Surtout toi Reby, merci de m'avoir forcé à révéler ça.

-Je… Ce n'est rien… bégaya la consernée.

Tout à coup, une tête blonde sortit du cercle avec un grand sourire :

-Bon, maintenant, on oublie les gros chagrins et on se concentre sur la danse… Et sur la convocation du directeur. finit-elle avec un peu moins d'entrain.

-Lu-chan a raison. approuva la grande bleue.

Sur ces derniers mots, les jeunes adolescentes se changèrent. Elles ressortirent quelques instants plus tard, habillées de leur uniforme scolaire. Les garçons les attendaient avec le même air grognon sur leur visage sauf Natsu, qui se précipita pour prendre sa blonde dans ses bras. Les lycéens se regardèrent et l'un d'eux les questionna :

-On va chez le dirlo ?

-Oui, on va chez mon vieux, mais d'abord, rhabilles-toi Grey. soupira Luxus, découragé par l'attitude de son pote qui n'était vêtu que d'un simple caleçon.

Les jeunes filles levèrent les yeux au ciel et prirent les devant. Arrivés devant le bureau du directeur Makaroff, l'entrain des adolescents redescendit d'un cran. La blanche et le blond réagirent en même temps pour frapper à la porte et leur main s'effleurèrent, la jeune fille aux yeux cyans rougit à ce contact et le balafré tourna la tête en signe de gêne.

-Vas-y frappe. dit-il à l'attention de Mirajane.

-D'accord, lui répondit la lycéenne. Vous êtes prêt ? demanda-t-elle aux autres, restés en retrait.

Ses camarades hochèrent la tête, pas très convaincus. Mira entra, ils la suivirent et se retrouvèrent dans le bureau qui n'avait pas changé depuis leur dernière fois, c'est-à-dire, il y a environ deux semaines. Le fauteuil se tourna vers eux dès leur entrée.

-Il parait que vous vous êtes fait remonter les bretelles par vos professeurs ? les questionna le petit directeur. Je me trompe ?

-Ecoutes le vieux…

-Ta gueule Gajeel ! répondit le vieux en lui administrant une tape sur la tête. Laisse-moi parler !

-Hum… fut tout ce que le brun percé fut capable de répondre.

-Je disais donc, comme vous ne savez pas vous parler sans vous gueuler dessus, j'ai décidé de prendre une solution radicale…

* * *

Un p'tit avis ?

Bande de chanceux, vous aurez le chapitre 9 plus vite que l'autre site, qui lui, aura attendu 1 mois (quand je vous disiez que je ne respectais pas les délais xD)


	9. Chapter 9

Bande de chanceux ! Vous avez ce chapitre plutôt que l'autre site qui a du attendre 1 mois ! Et oui, moi et les délais ça fait deux ^^'

Bon, les réponses :

** MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES** : Haha ! Voilà la suite !

**Yuzue** : Oui, c'est jamais bon signe xD

**Jojo** : La voilà, mais ne t'attends pas à avoir la suite chaque semaine !

**La vague folle** : Oh, t'as vraiment pas de chance, Jellal est un méchant (j'ai un peu voulu prendre son caractère de sadique de l'arc "Tour du Paradis".

Axellolita (une auteur de l'autre site), m'a beaucoup aidé pour ce chapitre !

* * *

-Je disais donc, comme vous ne savez pas vous parler sans vous gueuler dessus, j'ai décidé de prendre une solution radicale…

L'atmosphère de la pièce devint tendue, tout le monde était pendu aux lèvres du directeur. Ils allaient être puni encore une fois et ça allait être sévère.

-Vous allez emménager ensemble.

Un « Quoi ?! » retentissant sorti de la bouche des lycéens. La jeune fille à la chevelure de neige était abasourdie, elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Les faire emménager ensemble, il voulait les faire crever c'est ça ? Il voulait les retrouver baignant dans leur sang dans une atmosphère lugubre ? Houla, Mira, reprend toi et arrête de penser à ce genre de choses. Concentre-toi plutôt sur le discours du vieux.

En parlant de lui, il avait prévu les réactions de ses presqu'enfants à l'avance et s'était mit des bouchons d'oreilles. Makaroff attendit que les envies de meurtres de ces élèves soient passées pour reparler :

-Vous allez emménager ensemble car vous m'énervez vraiment avec vos bagarres à la noix !

-Mais, où allons nous emménager ? demanda Mirajane qui avait un peu accepté le fait de vivre avec des garçons, dans la même pièce et toute la journée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ma petite Mira, j'ai tout prévu. la rassura le directeur aux cheveux blancs. Comme vous le savez, nous possédons un orphelinat, Erza peut vous le confirmer.

La dénommée Erza hocha la tête de haut en bas, aussi résignée que son amie aux yeux cyans.

-Bien, j'ai donc réservé la plus grande suite disponible possédant une grande chambre, deux salles de bain filles/garçons, et deux dressings.

-Attendez, j'ai mal entendu, une grande chambre ? le questionna la déléguée de classe en appuyant bien sur le « une ».

-C'est ça, une grande chambre. affirma le moustachu.

Luxus sourit, parfait… Une grande chambre pour dix, filles et garçons réunis, ils allaient bien s'amusés.

Reby ne pensait pas la même chose, mais alors pas du tout, la petite bleue s'inquiétait, et pas qu'un peu. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombent sur elles ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi le gars pour qui elle craquait se trouvait dans le lot de garçons concernés ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Ca faisait beaucoup de questions d'un coup, elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête à force de faire tourner ses méninges à un rythme effréné.

Pendant ce temps, personne ne ce doutait des pensées qui tracassaient la petite adolescente et ils continuaient à discuter du futur emménagement.

-Nos familles sont prévenues ? s'inquiéta l'aînée des Strauss.

Elle avait des responsabilités à tenir envers Lisanna et Elfman. Ils avaient un passé lourd à porter, enfin, surtout elle…

Le directeur était au courant des problèmes dû au passé de sa jeune protégée à la chevelure immaculée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton frère et ta sœur sont au courant, tout comme vos parents respectifs.

Le métalleux souffla de soulagement, peut-être qu'il se ferait moins engueuler si le vieux avait prévenu son père. Métallicana était du genre à crier pour un rien, un peu bourru mais gentil au fond, pas du tout comme son cousin, Ignir ou sa sœur, Grandine. Le père de Natsu soutenait son fils dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait et l'encourageait à suivre la voix de son cœur. Sa tante, Grandine, était ultra protectrice envers sa fille, Wendy, un ange cette gamine aux cheveux étrangement bleus foncés bon, Natsu avait les cheveux roses et c'était naturel en plus et lui portait des piercings partout sur le corps. Malgré leurs différences les trois enfants s'entendaient à merveille, autant que leurs parents.

-Et comment sont disposés les lits ? demanda la blonde en serrant son rose dans ses bras.

-Il y a assez de rangements ? renchérit son petit-ami.

-Les salles de bain sont grandes ?

-On va pouvoir travailler ?

Les questions fusaient de partout, et au fur et à mesure qu'elles augmentaient, les lycéens se rapprochaient, bientôt, ils allaient finir sur les genoux de leur petit directeur qui, lui, gardait son calme.

Soudain, il reprit la parole :

-Stop ! Je vous expliquerai tout en tant voulu, je vous signale que je suis encore en colère contre vous. Vous avez deux heures pour vous préparer, rejoignez-moi devant le pensionnat.

-Monsieur, juste une petite question, combien de temps allons-nous rester ensemble ? le questionna Reby en se tordant les mains, inquiète.

-Ca, ça sera à vous d'en décider, tant que vous ne serez pas réconciliés vous ne pourrez pas revenir habiter chez vous.

La sentence était tombée, le directeur ne reviendrait pas sur ces paroles. Les jeunes repartirent donc tous chez eux, la tête basse et rempli de préoccupations concernant leur proche emménagement.

Erza ne sortit pas du lycée et se dirigea vers sa chambre. La rousse était une habituée des déménagements, d'abord l'orphelinat de « La Tour du Paradis », puis, le pensionnat « Fairy Tail » et maintenant, un emménagement avec les garçons.

Elle rassembla ses maigres affaires : des sous-vêtements de rechanges, deux uniformes, quelques robes et affaires de villes, sa trousse de toilette et une photo de ses anciens camarades de « La Tour du Paradis ». Erza regarda pendant un moment la photo, quelques perles salées franchirent la barrière de ses cils, elle les laissa couler en soupirant. Depuis l'accident, elle n'avait revu que Milliana qui travaillait maintenant dans une célèbre agence de mannequinat : « Mermaid Hell » Elle avait perdue de vue les autres.

La jeune fille reprit ses esprits et se recomposa un visage souriant pour sortir de sa chambre.

La lycéenne avait promis à Jubia de passer l'aider. Arrivée devant la porte de son amie, elle toqua, une petite voix lui répondit. Erza en déduit que son amie à la chevelure océan était occupée à faire ses bagages, elle entra. Elle trouva l'adolescente en train de fouiller dans une tonne de robes allant du bleu marine au bleu presque blanc.

Jubia avait toujours aimé l'eau et le bleu. Les jours de pluie, la jeune fille s'absentait et on la retrouvait souvent sous un arbre à observer les gouttelettes d'eau tomber du ciel. Petite, on se moquait souvent d'elle à cause de sa coiffure étrangement bleue et de son langage, à cet âge-là, elle avait tout le temps été seule, sa première amie avait été la pluie. C'est bien après qu'elle avait eu de nouvelles amies, surtout grâce à son intégration au pensionnat des Fées.

-C'est bon, Jubia a fini, on peut aller voir les filles ! s'écria la lycéenne en bouclant sa valise.

-Allons-y Ju', on passe d'abord chez Reby puis chez Mira. Lucy n'aura pas besoin de notre aide, Natsu s'en chargera de toute façon.

Les jeunes filles sortirent de la chambre de la bleue et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du pensionnat.

Pendant ce temps, Grey déambulait dans les rues de Magnolia, il avait déjà préparé ses affaires, et entendre sa demi-sœur lui crier dessus, ça, non merci. Ultear était gentille… quand elle le voulait, en fait, elle n'était gentille qu'avec Meldy, sa meilleure amie et sa sœur de cœur. Les deux jeunes filles faisaient la paire, Meldy était un ange, un ange aux cheveux roses et avait l'étrange manie de vouer un culte à Ul, comme elle aimait l'appeler. La brune, en revanche, était tout sauf un ange : elle faisait peur à Grey, plus qu'Erza elle-même. Avoir une sorte de furie pour demi-sœur, c'était un peu ce qu'éprouvait le brun avec Ultear.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la personne devant lui et lui rentra dedans de plein fouet.

-Hé ! Tu pourrais pas faire attention ! grogna-t-il.

-Oh, Jubia est désolée. Elle ne vous avez pas vu.

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux en se rendant compte de sa boulette, il venait de renverser Jubia et en plus, il ne le lui avait pas fait remarquer tendrement. Et, vu comment elle avait réagi en sa présence toutes les autres fois, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Car, ce qu'il fallait savoir c'était que la bleue était une amie proche de Meldy et donc, indirectement, d'Ultear ; la dernière fois qu'il lui avait fait du mal le brun avait passé un mauvais quart d'heure en compagnie de la rose et de la brune.

Grey se releva le plus vite possible et tendit sa main à la jeune fille pour l'aider, Jubia déclina la proposition et lui lança un regard noir. Pour qui il se prenait ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle l'avait bousculé qu'il devait lui parler sur ce ton ! Et puis, c'était quoi ces techniques de dragues à deux balles ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'avec son sourire charmeur et son air un peu grognon, il était vraiment craquant… Allô ! Fiore appelle Jubia ! Elle secoua la tête, non, ne pas penser à Grey, penser plutôt à ce qu'il avait fait, voilà… c'était bon. Jubia était désespérée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire avec le brun, ni quel comportement adopté.

La bleue se releva donc toute seule, épousseta ses vêtements et partit, la tête haute, bousculant Grey au passage. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire si facilement.

Mirajane était sortie la première de l'établissement, dès qu'elle fut sure que plus personne ne la vit, elle se mit à courir en direction de chez elle. Elle poussa la porte de l'appartement et se rua dans sa chambre sous les yeux interloqués de son frère et sa sœur.

Elle en avait marre, marre, marre de tout ça ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Elfman et Lisanna seuls une deuxième fois, pas encore. Elle avait fait trop de fautes par le passé, la blanche ne pouvait pas les refaire, non, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Ces parents étaient morts alors qu'elle était au collège, depuis, elle était le seul point d'ancrage assez solide pour son frère et sa sœur.

La jeune fille aux yeux cyans sentit ses yeux la piquaient, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure, il fallait qu'elle soit forte, pour eux, pour elle… Une larme roula sur sa joue diaphane, elle l'effaça rageusement comme toutes les autres qui suivirent, quand on sonna à la porte.

Lisanna s'était dépêchée d'aller ouvrir, Reby, Erza et Jubia se tenaient sur le pas de la porte.

-Salut Lisa, on peut voir ta sœur ? demanda la petite bleue en faisant la bise à la cadette des Strauss.

-Bien sûr Reby-chan ! répondit joyeusement la jeune fille aux cheveux nacrés coupés courts. Elle est dans sa chambre, je pense qu'elle prépare ses affaires.

Les lycéennes la remercièrent et se précipitèrent vers la chambre de leur amie, il ne restait plus que une heure avant l'emménagement et Mira n'avait encore rien préparé.

Elles trouvèrent la blanche en train de faire sa valise, le dos tourné.

-Besoin d'aide ? la questionna Erza.

Mira sursauta et se retourna vers la petite bande, les jeunes filles virent les yeux rouges de la blanche, signe qu'elle avait pleuré, mais ne firent aucun commentaire.

-Oh ! Je… Oui, merci les filles.

Jubia et Reby lui sourirent et se dirigèrent vers le dressing avec pour résolution de s'occuper des robes de soirée de leur amie. Les bleues en choisirent une violette foncée un peu rock et une, en mousseline de couleur crème. Au lieu de les montrer à la blanche, Jubia prit une grande housse et mit les deux robes dedans, de toute façon, Mira n'aurait pas voulu emmener les robes avec elle. Alors, autant que quelqu'un le fasse pour elle.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, les adolescentes étaient prêtes à partir, Mirajane donna des conseils à son frère et sa sœur pour qu'ils s'occupent pendant son absence, elle leurs promit de revenir les voir tous les week-ends.

-Nee-chan ! Elf-nii-chan et moi ne sommes plus des bébés, nous pouvons nous débrouiller tous seuls. Ne t'inquiètes pas et si nous avons un problème, tu as un portable. En plus, la mère de Wendy habite juste à côté. la rassura la plus jeune en la poussant presque hors de la maison.

Mira faillit hésiter quand Erza la prit par le bras :

-Bon, Elfman, Lisanna. On vous prend votre grande sœur et on vous promet de faire attention à elle. Prenez bien soin de vous !

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que les amies de Mira l'emmenèrent loin de chez elle.

Les jeunes filles durent courir pour arriver à temps au rendez-vous, elles arrivèrent, essoufflées, devant la porte du dortoir. Natsu et Lucy s'y trouvait déjà en compagnie des autres garçons, ces derniers ne firent aucune remarque sur le retard des jeunes filles.

-Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là, dit, satisfait le directeur, je vais vous faire visiter votre chambre et vous répartir dedans.

Reby se tordait les mains, comment ça « répartir » ? Ils ne pourront pas choisir leur lit ? La petite bleue sentait le stress montait en elle, et elle détestait cette sensation : son ventre se serrait, sa tête lui faisait mal et elle avait chaud mais pas une chaleur réconfortante, non, une chaleur étouffante.

Mira s'était approchée de son amie à la chevelure azure et l'avait regardé en compatissant, elle était exactement dans le même état.

Makaroff ouvrit la porte de leur suite et les laissa entrer.

Bah ça alors, pensa Jellal, il n'avait jamais vu une suite aussi grande : cinq lits superposés étaient répartis sur deux murs de la chambre, une dizaine de bureaux assez grands pour mettre toutes leurs affaires de cours et au fond, une grande baie vitrée. Il continua à avancer vers le fond et trouva deux portes, une à gauche et une autre à droite, il entra dans celle de gauche : c'était une salle de bain avec douche, lavabo et toilettes, il en déduit que celle-ci était pour les garçons et que celle de droite était une pièce à l'identique de la leur mais pour les filles. Le bleu revint dans la pièce principale pour attendre les directives de leur professeur. Il repensa à la suite, elle était immense, il n'en avait jamais vu une aussi grande, même à son ancien orphelinat. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, il trouvait ça bizarre que le vieux ait une aussi grande chambre dans le pensionnat… Mais bon, ça, il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être avec Erza… Il avait pensé à quoi là ? « Être avec Erza » ? Oh mon dieu, il devenait trop sentimental ! C'est vrai qu'il fallait reconnaître que la rousse était jolie, même très jolie, mais de là à en tomber amoureux…

Pendant que le jeune homme à l'étrange tatouage rouge sang au dessus de l'œil ruminait ses pensées, le petit-fils du directeur s'était approché de Mirajane.

Luxus devait à tout pris réparer son énorme bêtise avec Mira, c'est pourquoi il avait été heureux d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre, avec un peu de chance, Makaroff le mettra dans le même lit superposé que Mirajane.

-Bon, je vais donc vous répartir dans les lits superposés…

Ah, le vieux avait commencé à parler, Luxus avait décidé de tendre l'oreille à l'attente de son prénom.

-Gajeel et Reby,

Le métalleux fit son drôle de sourire et la petite bleue devint rouge comme une écrevisse.

-Natsu et Lucy,

Les deux amoureux se sourirent et s'embrassèrent.

-Grey et Jubia,

Le brun se retint de ne pas sauter de joie, il allait pouvoir repartir à zéro avec la belle bleue, bleue qui, elle, soupira profondément. Elle était amoureuse de Grey et s'était bien assez difficile de ne pas tomber dans ses bras pendant la journée, alors, si en plus ils allaient devoir cohabiter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, elle n'était pas sure de résister longtemps.

-Jellal et Erza, et Luxus et Mirajane.

Le tatoué tourna le dos à la jeune fille qui baissa la tête pour cacher ses petites rougeurs. Le blond fit un sourire charmeur à la blanche qui l'ignora, purement et simplement.

Makaroff partit en leurs souhaitant une bonne nuit et les laissa s'installer tranquillement, enfin, dans la mesure du possible…

Les journées risquaient d'être encore plus mouvementées que d'habitude.

* * *

Des tomates ou autre chose ?


End file.
